Good mornin', Kimmie, sleep well?
by Catrlgirl
Summary: Complete! Shego finally decides that Kim must pay for tossing her off of that tower. Kim will be broken and beg for forgiveness from her mistress. Sorry about the sudden title change. This story is Complete domination of Kim Possible.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Fear. Death.

Those three things ran through Shego's mind as she shot up in her bed. She shook her head and took a breath. She saw the faint steam of the cold sweat sizzling on her overheated skin. She could still feel her body jerking form the electricity that had ripped through her. She could still feel her blood boiling as her powers went out of control to heal the massive damage she had suffered when she slammed into that tower. She still remembered what it had felt like when she had sat up and started to breathe again with her hair standing on end. She didn't know how she knew but she knew that she had died when she hit that tower. Something in her had not gotten back up.

"Damn her," Shego snarled. She clenched her fist and winced as her sharp nails bit into her skin. That was better. Anything was better than the terrifying unnatural fear she had. She tossed the thin sheet off ignoring the chill in her room as she stood back up. Goosbumps rippled along her naked green flesh and she willed them away. She was not afraid. She was not going to let this happen.

'_They call ME a villain. She tried to kill me. No one even batted an eye at her after she flung me to my death on that roof. WHY!' _

Shego paced across her dark bedroom and ran her hands along her arms to keep them from shaking. _ 'Well I can play that game to… and I am a goddamned pro.'_

The grin that spread across Shego's face was tight and showed too much of her teeth when she licked her dry lips. Yes she could play that game. If Kimmie wanted to change the rules then she'd change hers.

"No. More. Ms. Nice. Girl." Those were the last words she said as she picked up the phone on the elegant bedside table.

_------------_

Kim purred slightly in her sleep as she lovingly crushed her pandaroo. A thin trail of drool ran down the corner of her mouth as she snuggled deeper under her thick orange blanket. Something pricked the edge of her senses but she simply held her stuffed bedmate tighter and sunk back into unconsciousness. 

Shego's smile brightened as she leaned against the window. Kim had no idea who she was dealing with. Kimberly Anne Possible was a hero but she was a kid and didn't know the danger she had put herself and her family in. Shego breezed across the room ad dropped onto the bed making it bounce and Kim's eyes snap open.

"Mornin', Kimmie. Sleep well?" Shego's voice was unbearably sweet as she patted the sleep addled teen's red hair.

"SHEGO?

The green woman said nothing else she just smiled and slammed a glowing finger into Kim's forehead and sent the younger girl reeling back into sleep with a nasty bruise. She slung her red haired burden over her shoulder and she silently went down the stairs. Why not add insult to injury. Why not bring the point home. Shego lit a single finger and carefully controlled her energy as she signed her name into the door she left hanging open. The Possible family would learn how mistaken they were for letting their daughter traipse around the world like she was some sort of one woman task force.

The smoking signature burned into the door made this little job feel complete. Thin wisps of flame danced around the edges of the large cursive 'S' she had seared into the door with her finger.

"Perfect, ain't it, Princess?" Shego whispered into Kim's ear as she ever so calmly walked down the street carrying her prize on her shoulder. Kim was carefully dropped into the seat of the hovercraft at the end of her street.

------------

Shego whistled as she tightened the straps around Kim's wrist. She had better remember to thank Hench. He certainly provided wonderfully equipped facilities. Shego had never imagined that she would retreat to her underground lair but she had. There she was her enemy, helpless and asleep, even having the audacity to snore. Shego grinned, a cold hard expression in the dim light. She would wait. She'd let Kim sleep for a while. Why rush her fun… she'd have all the time she needed.

Kim groaned as she slid open a single eye and was greeted with horrible throbbing pain over it. She slammed her eyes shut again muttering, "Ugh, what a headache." She tried to lift her arm to rub her temples only to find it tied down. Kim's head whipped to the side and she hissed as the tight collar holding her head down tightened.

'_Was I on a mission?' _

"Mornin', Kimmie."

Shego's feet tapped on the floor and then her face filled Kim's vision as she leaned down to pat her head. She smiled and pulled a stray and frizzed red hair off of her captive's face. "Sleep well?"

"No! What do you want, Shego!? Let me go and I'll be nice when I slam you into the nearest wall."

Shego looked sad for a moment and then she leaned back leaving Kim to stare at the dim recessed light above her head. Then she threw the switch. Kim arched her back, pulling against the horribly cuffs holding her to the table. The scream that ripped from her throat was so shrill it actually went silent as tears leaked from her eyes. Kim had a high tolerance for pain but she had discovered a new threshold. The needles that prodded her back burned the memory of true pain into her very soul. Kim had no idea why the thin needles piercing her back were so painful but every second they were there was hell.

"Kimmie, you know what I want." Shego purred as the switch was flipped back up. They were so much more satisfying ... those few extra seconds she got from using a switch instead of a button "I want you to beg!! I want you to beg for forgiveness and thank me when I call you my bitch!!"

Kim panted and for just a split second she was afraid. Never before had Shego been this cruel. Never before had she inflicted this on her. She could feel the tin trickle of blood from her back run down and make the table she was strapped to slick.

"Why, Shego?" Kim managed to shriek between ragged panting breaths. The pain in her back was finally receding ot a dull angry throb when Shego leaned back down to fill her vision.

"You threw me into a fucking electrified tower. You expected not to pay for that. I stopped thinking of you as a rival, princess. You outgrew my kindness when you tried to kill me!

"I DIDN"T TRY TO KILL YOU!!"

"Liar," Shego yelled. Then suddenly Kim screamed again as Shego vanished to flip the switch again.

"Lesson number one, Princess, no lying. You were trying to kill me when you threw me into that tower. You were hoping I didn't get back up, weren't you? Remember, no lying."

Shego's invisible voice danced across to Kim's ears and she wanted nothing more than to turn her head so she could glare at her enemy.

"Fine, yeah, I didn't care if you got up. You try to kill me every week."

"Wrong again, Princess! I can slice through metal barehanded. This here green fire ain't just for damn show. Why do you think you are still alive, hmm? I know where you live I could have killed you and your family in your sleep thousands of times. Here's a tip, hun. There is a reason most heroes live in secret fortresses. If I wanted you dead I'd just fry you or shoot your pretty little ass on your walk to school. You take the same route every day.

Kim opened her mouth to protest, to scream, to do anything, but the harsh reality silenced her. No. It ripped her voice away only to fade into the glare Shego was laying on her.

"Shego… this isn't you. You aren't a monster." Kim tried to stop the icy fear that was running up her spine. It seemed to be taking the same path up that her blood was running down.

"Kimmie, you are going to learn what I learned that day.  
Kim's eyes hallowed when Shego leaned in to trace her black painted lips along her thigh. The pain was instantly replaced by fear pure and raw. "You see, Kimmie, I am going to break you. I am going to take that pretty little head of yours and warp it. Say goodbye because today Kim Possible dies. When you finally wake up enough to think you won't even know your own name." Kim shuddered as those lips slid up her thigh slowly. She screwed her eyes shut as she expected them to brush across her just under her thin patch of red. But no, she felt a light prick and opened her eyes again to see Shego holding a slim needle.

"See this? This is a special treat for you."

"What did you just do to me? What did you jussssss…," Kim's eyes rolled back as the potent drug hit her system. Her head tried to loll to the side as the dim world around her swirled. She heard whispers and saw colors she didn't know existed. Her pupils dilated and her chest heaved as she tried to suck in more of the strangely delicious oxygen.

"Enjoy, Kimmie. It won't last long."

Kim barely heard her as she felt herself floating. She forgot she was supposed to be afraid as liquid pleasure ran through her and made her giddy. The pain from her back vanished under the wave of the hallucinogen and she babbled nonsense as everything flowed in and out of focus and color.

Shego eyed her syringe carefully and nodded. Hench certainly was well stocked. She tapped the needle absently against the chair she had settled into next to Kim's bed. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. In a matter of mere hours Kim would come crashing down and be so delirious that she'd have no idea who she was.

--------------

Anne Sarah Possible stretched and she forced herself out of bed. She looked over and saw her husband snoring and she felt her body protest at waking up so early. Two emergency trauma cases and barely three hours of sleep but she needed to make the coffee. She'd get some more sleep after she got her man up and checked on her boys.

Her hands ached and she really felt her age as she made it down the stairs. Then she fell backwards banging her butt against the stair when she saw their front door swinging wide open and the name singed into the door.

"JAMES!!JAMES!! There's been a break in. JAMES!! JIM!! TIM!! Anne scrambled up the stairs every hint of her tiredness burned away by the adrenaline fueling her muscles. She slammed her fist into her bedroom door and was relieved when it swung open instantly her husband standing there with the gun they kept in the bedside drawer.

"Anne, go get the boys and Kim; call the police. Did you see anyone?"

"No, I just saw the door swinging and … and Shego carved her name into it."

Anne felt the tension release another inch when Jim and Tim were up and at their door the minute she turned down the hall towards Kim's room. "Boys, stay with your father if you see anyone run! Where is your sister? Anne managed to snatch the cordless phone off the hook and dial 911 as she battered Kim's door. She flung the door open and had to stifle a scream when she saw nothing but an open window and an unmade bed.

"Ma'am this is 911 what is your emergency. Ma'am What is your emergency."

"Anne summoned up every ounce of nerve she took with her into the OR and backed out of the empty room. There's been a break in. My name is Anne Possible. I think my daughter may have been kidnapped."

"Someone is on the way."

Anne silently shuffled back down the hall and saw her sons and her husband sitting in the completely intact living room. The T.V. sat on its stand like a testament to her worst fear.

"James? Is… is… anything missing?"

"No, honey, they didn't take a thing."

"K..ki…kimmie, she took Kim."

"Sit down, Annie. Our Kimmie-cub is a big girl. She might just be off chasing that flaming circus freak out of town as we speak. I bet she'll be running back in the door any minute."

"James! She. Is. Gone. There is no way Kim would let Shego in our house and just let all of us sleep."

"Yeah…," Jim said waving his arms to draw his father eyes down to the floor where they were sitting.

"Dad….," Tim continued, poking his brother gratefully for pulling the pressure off of their mother.

"Kim would have woken us up and no way we didn't hear the fight those two had." The twins spoke in unison while they climbed up to sit by their parents on the couch.

"I don't think the house would have survived a fight with Kim and Shego, James. I can tell she is in trouble."

"We'll wait for the police. Boys, can you call wade and see if he can find Kim."

The twins looked at eachother and nodded.

"Hicka Bicka Boo"

"Hoooosha." Both of them zoomed out of the room upstairs towards their room. Their parents wondered about how calm they were. Honestly Anne felt numb… maybe her sons did too. Maybe that's why they still had so much energy. Anne felt like a part of her was missing and as she leaned against her husband she knew that he felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thank you all for the reviews.

-------------

zzzoo99- Glad you like it. Now here is the more you asked for.

Elphie-not-Fae Take a breath, hun, it only gets wilder from here. And I hope to keep you coming back.

Kyuubi123- And see you shall. It will not be easy and Kim will only make it more fun for Shego.

Vash305- Continue I have and if you keep reviewing and giving me suggestion I will keep em' coming.

Wirenfiel Jr. Glad to hear it. I am glad you love it look out cause here comes some more.

Muzzlehatch. _Good thing you didn't make that bet. Kim will not be getting out of this one easily if at all.

For now Shego will leave outright torture now that she has convinced Kim of her willingness to punish her. Now she is going to focus on breaking Kim's mind.

---------

Kim groaned as she tried to force herself from shivering. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her entire body felt like it had been run over by a truck. She didn't even dare to open her eyes. Everything was fuzzy. She could barely feel her arms and legs anymore; they were just throbbing bunches of stiffness attached to her shoulders. Her head swam with the residual effect of the drug. She hardly remembered her name or where she Her neck ached and her back was still a throbbing mess.

"Good morning, Kimmie, sleep well?"  
Kim's eyes snapped open at the shocking loud sound that was merely a soft barely raised voice. Her head ached with a fury and she stifled a terrified scream. That one sentence sent a snake of raw unfiltered fear up her spine. Kim tried with all her might to shake away the heavy fog in her mind but she could hardly move her stiff and sore muscles and much less struggle against her tight restraints.

The fingers trailing across her bare clammy flesh cut through the fog of Kim's mind like a lighthouse.

"Kimmie, do you know who I am?"

"Yes," Kim hissed, rattling her chain weakly as the energy seemed to keep slipping from her body. "What did you do to me Shego!? She glared at Shego trying to hide the fact that her eyes were still out of focus and the room was slightly swirling

There was the vicious snap of a whip barely missing Kim's exposed leg. Kim's heart raised through the roof as the expected pain never struck.

"No, Kimmie, I'm not Shego to you anymore. I own you. I'm you master. Do you understand me?"

"Hell no!!"

The whip cracked again and Shego could see Kim flinch as the sound assaulted her drug sluggish senses and ripped her head open with pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Feel like a spike being driven into your head, right, Princess? Imagine it if I actually hit you. You wouldn't like that would you?" The whip snapped again and Kim went silent as the sound notched her headache up another excruciating notch.

"I bet you want off that table don't you? Well if you behave I'll give you a nice bathroom break. First you need to learn another rule. Do you remember the first one? No Lying."

"Go. To. Hell. Shego!!"

Shego gripped the whip in her hand a touch tighter but refrained from snapping it. Oh, she wanted to send it slicing into her pet's soft skin but she knew better. She was going to mar that skin soon enough but not yet. She let the whip fall from her hands and pouted.

"Well it seems like you need to learn exactly who you belong to." A sudden soft buzz hummed just out of Kim's sight as Shego dipped behind her. Soon Shego stepped back forward and came into full view.

No longer was she wearing her trademark Green and Black catsuit now she was clad in a fitted black leather miniskirt and a dark red blouse. "Where would you like it? How about the thigh? You do have very lovely thigh's Kim… So toned. What about your pretty perky little tits? Would you like me to carve my name into one of them? How about your stomach?"

"NO!"

"You don't have the right to say no. The world is going to see who you belong to. You're going to be marked as mine. The stinging smell of alcohol penetrated Kim's nose. She felt the cold liquid bite into her skin and then a single one of Shego's sharp glowing claws sliced into her skin.

"GOD! STOP!!" Kim cried, feeling the burning pain flash across her stomach. Then, the smell. Oh lord the horrible smell of her flesh burning as Shego carefully let just enough of her energy ooze out to stop the bleeding. Kim mind went fuzzy again as the pain continued. It seemed like hours… days… millennia that Shego so slowly carved up the skin around Kim's belly-button.

"Oh, how lovely. Simply wonderful. You look wonderful, Princess." Kim panted and tried to keep the tears from running down her face. She thanked God that it was over and she felt her skin tighten painfully with every breath.

"You Monster!!"

"Kimmie, you are going to love me. You just wait."

"Like Hell! You are mutilating me."

Shego picked up the whip again, bending over to show Kim her bright red thong against her pale green skin. She purred and swayed as she popped back up. "You see that Kim, you worship that. Your whole day revolves around it."  
The Whip snapped and Kim winced again. She purred as she bent down again saying, "You worship that, don't you?"

"NO!"

"Wrong!" the whip snapped, releasing a loud roar that made Kim's slam her eyes shut.

Kim silently fumed as Shego struck another pose.

"Kimmie, you want me, don't you?"

"No," Kim screamed. Her scream became hiss of pain as another deafening crack came from the whip and sent painful throbs slicing though her head. Why the hell did her head hurt so bad? Why was she so afraid? She had been tied down before. She had been tossed into deathtraps but they hadn't been like this. There had always been an option… something. She couldn't even move right now so how was she supposed to deal with this.

"No lying, remember? You do. All you have to do is obey me." Shego grinned, slinging the whip to wrap loosely around her hip. She took up Kim's entire vision as she seductively slid up onto the table. She ran her hands along Kim's newly scarred flesh before she straddled her. It was like another person had climbed on top of Kim felt Shego's full lips trail kisses along her neck. Her fingers gently teased her still aching stomach and Kim was helpless to stop her.

"Don't you want this, Kim? Don't you want this pleasure? I can take away all the pain. I can forgive you, you know. Just submit."

"NO!"

"Oh, so sad. I will still get what I want. The only difference is how much you have to endure." Shego slid off of Kim's body with an unusual grace and faded from Kim's limited vision for a moment before the redhead felt the strap around her arm loosen. "It's time for your next lesson, Kimmie." It was odd, this completely different Shego. Kim's fuzzy mind remembered the intense pain Shego had caused her and the pure hatred that had flashed in her eyes. She had threatened her with vengeance and now this … this kindness. Was it a ploy? Was it merely meant to lower her guard for when the next onslaught hit. Kim planned to shoot up as soon as the strap around he neck loosened but when she tried her body arched in protest. She hissed in pain as she collapsed back onto the table.

"BAD, Kimmie! Very Bad. You move when I say you can. This is just your body making sure you don't." Kim struggled to lift her newly freed arms and groaned when they felt like lead pipes connected to her shoulder and then millions of needles of pain ran through them as the blood flooded back down. Shego hefted Kim and slid her feet to the ground gently. Kim wobbled and growled at Shego as she held her.

Kim leaned helplessly against Shego as her body completely refused to obey her. Shego's combination of the extended restraining and the powerful hallucinogen had left Kim barely functioning. It was a horrible feeling to the teenage superhero. Shego could have done this too her all along? She could have done his to her entire family? That though chilled Kim to the bone and as she took that shuffling step forward her body screamed at her that it was no longer capable of doing that simple action alone. Her eyes dulled as the painful realization set in.

'_How could I have been this foolish? How could I have been stupid enough to end up here?' _

"You feel that Kimmie, that horrible dependant feeling? Remember it. I felt that the night you tossed me into the tower. I felt like I couldn't even breathe on my own. Princess, you are going to learn to love that feeling. You are going to beg for me to own you. I don't have to hurt you… I can and will… but I don't have to."

Kim no longer had the strength to argue. She didn't even have the energy to push Shego away as the taller woman literally held her up. Every painful, slow, trudging step she took seemed to pull seconds off of her life. Her stomach ached like she had been stabbed. Her back was barely scabbed and each step made the skin pull and tighten painfully. She felt so weak. So Small. So completely powerless and that terrified her. For the first time she raised her head and took in her surroundings, well other than the bindingly bright light that had been above her.  
The room was cramped and much less frightening than she had first imagined. It was bland. Yes, that is what it was. The table, cold, metal, and imposing was the only frightening thing in it. There were no horrible tools of torture strung up along the walls. No chains along it. No cliché. Just a comfortable ergonomic chair next to the small array of switches that looked no more terrifying than everyday light switches. The door that seemed so far away that Shego was pushing her towards was nothing but an ordinary wooden one.

Shego nodded in approval as Kim's weight fully settled against her. She had even lost the meager strength she had been using to attempt to hold her self up.

"I know what you're thinking, Kimmie, I know it's not what you expected. This room isn't supposed to scare you. It's a room. I am what supposed to scare you. I am what is going to consume every moment of your thoughts and life from now on."

'Why was that so terrifying,' Kim thought, fighting against the nearly crippling dizziness that assaulted her as Shego opened the door. 'What did she do to me? I can barely move.' Kim found her self being led slowly through the door and then they stopped. An elevator. Kim eyes rolled back as they went up an unknown number of feet. Nausea hit her and her dizziness intensified and she began to shiver. She leaned heavly against the wall and Shego frowned. Shego punished her wit ha devastatingly painful pinch to the brused and swollen patch of her stomach.

"GOD!" Kim hissed, stifling the urge to vomit as the pain was added to the sensory overload.

"Oh, call him all you want," Shego purred. She tightened her grip on Kim and smiled humorlessly. "He can't here you down here. If you want to beg, go ahead. Just beg me. I told you I want you to beg… I want you to be reduced to begging me for every privilege I see fit to give to you." The doors slid open silently and Kim also fell at the slight jerk the elevator made when it stopped.

Kim head swam. Shego sounded so fierce and so dangerous, but, she was gently puling her along. It didn't match and it was confusing and it overwhelmed her already weakened drug slugged mind. Kim could barely think as the scenery started fading and blending around the corners of her vision.

"Kimmie," Shego said. The taller green woman grinned calmly as they stood in the neat dark brown living room. There was a soft inviting sofa only a step or two ahead. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes," Kim whispered, ashamed that she didn't have the strength to fight her fatigue. How was she going to escape f she couldn't even stand? How long could she take this confusion and this madness.

Yes, Ma'am, Kimmie. You are beneath me and must address me respectfully. That is rule number two. Do you understand?" The tone of Shego's question made Kim's blood cool at a thin layer of sweat beak out over her palm.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl, Kimmie. I will let you rest if you can tell me rule number one."

"No lying, Ma'am."

"Good girl," Shego purred , lazily running her hands along Kim battered and red stomach. Kim didn't even have the nerve to stiffen or to lean away. Why was she so jumbled? Why was her body refusing to obey her? Shego leaned in closer and let her breath caress Kim's ear saying,  
"You know, Kim, this is for your own good. This way you never have to worry. You never have to care about anything other than pleasing me. No more stress, no more worry, and no more pain."

Shego leaned in close and traced the red angry and bruised skin on Kim's stomach. She smiled sweetly and said, "I'm sorry I hurt you. You broke a rule though, Princess. I had no choice but to punish you. You see when you behave I have no reason to hurt you. When you behave I have no choice but to reward you. Wouldn't you like a reward?"

"Yes," Kim whispered. Then she yelped as Shego's hand came down in a vicious smack on her wounded stomach.

"See, Kimmie. You are making me do it again. You are forgetting the rules. You are making me punish you."

Kim panted as the pain faded and Shego held her close. "Just stop disobeying, Kimmie. Just be good and you'll be rewarded." Shego lifted Kim slowly off of the sofa and led her draining step by draining step towards the door that seemed to be a mile away.

Kim was led into a luxurious bathroom and deposited onto a closed toilette lid. She took slow deep breaths as the dizziness gave way to extreme exhaustion as the drug finally ran it's course. Kim looked up to see Shego's firm curvy ass wiggling seductively, her panties barely covered by the miniscule skirt. Kim felt her heartrate quicken when Shego leaned back and spread her legs in a squat against the giant tub.

Shego snapped up and grinned at Kim as if she had just read her mind. The sound of the water was like a lullaby and Kim yawned the crash from the drug pulling her towards sleep.

"Aww, you're tired. Don't worry, Princess. I'll let you rest." Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and hefted her and pulled her across to lean against her. "You see that, Kim? That tells the world that you're mine.."

Kim put forth a massive effort and lifted her head and looked at her reflection. She looked horrible. There were dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks looked strangely sunken. Her stomach was a mess and there across it was Shego carved into her flesh.

"Why!?" Kim croaked, her breath hitching at the ugly swollen scar Shego traced.. Kim cried out in agony as Shego yanked her head back by her hair.

"Rule three you do not question me. You must learn to behave, Kimmie. Do you understand?"

"Y... Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl."

Kim burned with hatred and shame but she couldn't process it with the painful emptiness the drug had left her with. She couldn't even seem to process her own thoughts anymore.

Kim sighed as she was lowered into the blessedly warm water. She felt pain spike across her back and stomach but was too numb to react to it. Shego hummed softly as she lathered a rag and ran it along her weakened captive's shoulders.

"See, doesn't this feel nice?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Shego quietly washed Kim's back. The girl purred slightly as she dosed and then Shego leaned forward and ran her hands and the rag across Kim's small pert breast. Kim stiffened slightly as Shego brushed across a strangely oversensitive nipple. The green woman carefully teased it with the fluffy cloth. She ran her lips across Kim's sweet smelling and suds covered neck.

"Your body belongs to me, Kimmie. You obey me. You understand, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kim said. Shego stood impressed as she let her hands trail over Kim's supple body. That drug had left Kim do easy to handle it was almost criminal. Kim purred as the rag brushed across her thighs, gently rubbing in small circles.

Kim moaned as the sudsy rag danced just millimeters away from her sex. She leaned back and absently pressed herself closer to the rag and Shego smiled. This was proving to be too easy. Shego frowned as her fingers entered the soft patch of red between Kim's legs. She hadn't thought it would bother her but it did.

"Princess, you enjoy this, don't you?" Shego crooked her fingers to slide them across Kim and make her hiss with the sudden sensation. She gently teased her pet and relished in the quiet mewls and squeals she was drawing from her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good! As long as you obey, you will get this and more. You will be rewarded. Now stand up. Kim frowned as Shego's hand was pulled away and she was lifted roughly to her shaky feet. "You are going to enjoy belonging to me, Kimmie. You are going to learn to be perfect or be punished" Shego kissed the still angry skin on Kim's stomach and lifted her out of the tub. "Time for you to rest."

Kim lazily let her head sag as Shego held her. Without the adrenaline without the fear she was merely fatigued. Shego had planned it perfectly. Tomorrow Kim would have her fight back and the real punishment would begin.

'_You are not going to enjoy what happens next, Kimmie. You are going to feel every ounce of pain your family does when I take you on this trip.' _

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Anne wiped away a tear for the second time as she slammed down the phone in her kitchen.

"DAMN!" She snared, deciding whether it was worth it to throw the phone across the room and let it smash against the wall. Nothing was working. The police had no leads. "She wrote her name on our goddamned door! How much bigger of a hint do you need!?"

Anne was knew she shouldn't be angry with the police. It wasn't their fault that a super villain had snatched Kim it was hers. Why had she let her daughter run around the world and play super hero. Kim could have been a famous gymnast or in the math club. No her little girl had wanted to be a savior. She had wanted to do good... she had wanted to help people. And apparently no good deed went unpunished.


	3. Chapter 3

WickedandWonderful-

Well Thank you. I'm glad that this is not only good but DAMN good. I hope you enjoy this

chapter just as much. Now you get to see what happens next.

Kyuubi123-

Wait no longer. Here is the long awaited update. Keep reading and reviewing. When life does

not intervene it determines how fast I update. It is my muse.

WirenfieldJr.

Thank you. I made sure to check this chapter a little closer. A second pair of eyes is always

appreciated. Sorry about the typo. And believe me. Kimmie will be broken soon and be begging

for her Mistress.

-------

The Silence. The sharp ringing silence that made Kim wonder if she was even alive was oppressive. It startled Kim more than it should have when she woke up. She opened her eyes and felt her heart rate spike when she saw nothing. She took a sharp breath in and shook her head and tried again still nothing but darkness. Everything was shut off. This was punishment? NO! THIS WAS HELL. No sight ... no sound barely any smell other than her sweat. She tried to pull her arms forward to rub at her blinded eyes only to find them suspended above her head. She took a deep breath and stretched out a leg.  
_Good._ She felt along the ground with a foot carefully. She felt the panic rise again as nothing but smooth coolness met her feet.

'_Is this metal? Tile? _She tried to push the disorientation away. The fear. She didn't know up from down. Or left from right. She didn't even know how long she had been like this and that more than her situation terrified her.

"Morning, Kimmie, sleep well? The sound seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere to the blinded Kim. " You're wearing a blind fold, Kim. Get used to it."

"SHEGO! LET ME GO!" Shego said nothing, sinking Kim back into her dark quiet tiny world chained to a wall seated on a small pillow. Kim strained her ears listening for a footstep... For the swish of cloth. For breathing. For anything. Suddenly Kim felt a finger run down her arm softly. She whipped her head to the side but still nothing. "Let me go, Shego!"

"TSk, Kimmie, you learned so fast yesterday. I'm so disappointed in you. It looks like you have issues with retention. You lose something else. Kim suddenly felt a hand wrap around her throat gently and squeeze. Kim's mouth opened in shock and a gag was roughly shoved into it. "You regain speech once you learn to only open your mouth when I ask you to. It has so many more pleasurable things it can do other than talk back."

Kim felt tears running in her eyes as the silence fell over her again. They leaked underneath the fitted blindfold tied over her eyes. Drool ran down the side of her mouth as the gag forced her mouth open and robbed her of her ability to speak.

Shego smiled softly at the sight of Kim tied to the wall. She looked wonderful naked and drooling blinded and completely helpless. She couldn't move for fear of falling or hitting something. She couldn't scream thanks to the gag in her mouth. Everything felt closed off and Kim couldn't even begin to understand why she felt so alone in her dark, silent, empty world. All Kim could do was wait and stew as each second drove her adrenaline fueled mind into a frenzy of fear.

Shego trailed a hand along the scar across Kim's stomach, watching the flesh quiver and pull. It looked like it was healing without a problem. She drew her hand back as Kim's face whipped towards her again.

'_How cute, Kimmie. Feel that, huh?'_

Kim shuddered as she strained to hear anything. She pulled her brow together and focused. If Shego had touched her stomach she had to be in front of her right? She couldn't get that close to me if she wasn't. Kim lashed out with a foot, praying she wasn't on some type of platform or ledge. The foot barely connected with Shego's warm leg and Kim felt better for having that small ability to fight back.

"No, Kimmie. Such a Bad girl. You are going to have to learn to behave. Suddenly the quiet grew even heavier as a thick pair of headphones was slid over her head. The quiet from before was blissful compared to complete and utter empty silence. She couldn't even hear herself breathing anymore. Kim's heart thundered out of her chest as everything was cut off other than the soft feel of the cushion she was sitting on and the slight ache from her retrained arms.

Shego crawled along the floor to kneel right in front of her blind, deaf, and mute princess.

"You know, Princess, I kind of like you this way. So helpless. So adorably terrified. I can feel it." Shego knew Kim couldn't hear her with the heavy sound canceling headphones perched over her pretty little pink ears but Shego loved knowing that she could say it. Shego Held Kim's face and grinned when she tried to pull away. This was so much more fun with Kim being strong enough to react. Shego held fast and without her arms Kim could do nothing but sit there blind and deaf wondering why Shego was holding her face. Shego placed a soft kiss across Kim's covered eyelids.

"You aren't allowed to see anything but me, Kimmie."

Kim shuddered and pulled against her chains when Shego carefully ran a finger along her cheeks to touch the headphones robbing Kim of her hearing. Shego relished in the fact that despite trying Kim couldn't fight her.

"The only thing you she care about hearing is my voice.

Shego kissed Kim around the gag, while brushing her frizzing red hair out of her way.

"I should be the only thing you talk about.

Finally Shego leaned forward fully pressing herself against Kim and she felt the smaller girl's muscles tighten. Kim knew that feeling. That wasn't clothing or soft fabric. It was strangely warm skin against hers.

"That's right Kimmie, I'm naked, can you tell?" Shego purred into the headphone and grinned when all Kim did was shift farther into the wall to separate herself from Shego. "Oh, no, Princess. I am the only thing you should want to feel. She trailed hot kissed down Kim's neck as she pressed herself against her captive again.

_'No Let me go! I swear, Shego! I will not forgive you for this. You have no right to touch me!' _Kim wished she could scream wished she could see what fresh hell Shego was cooking up for her but no. Nothing at all nothing but the feeling of Shego's hot skin pressed against hers and making her shiver. What frightened Kim the most was how good that skin felt against hers. How she could still fell the kisses Shego had placed on her eyes and down her neck. They still burned as her back hit the wall she was chained to. Every feeling seemed doubly intense with her other senses shut off. Kim stopped her struggling as Shego trailed kisses along her super sensitive stomach. She lingered at the scar that spelled her name and then looked up at Kim.

She reached up with a hand and pulled off the blindfold. Kim blinked at the sudden brightness. It was startling ot finally get her vision back. She had no idea how long she had been without it. How long had she been here? How long would she have to endure this? Suddenly her stomach gave a growl, no, an angry roar and Shego smiled. She slid up Kim's body, completely invading her personal space, to take of the headphones.

"Princess, do you think you can behave long enough for me to feed you?"

Kim stifled the urge to roll her eyes and simply nodded. Oh, how she hated having to obey but if she did her chances of escaping were much higher. She no longer was crippled by the horrible lethargy of the drug Shego had given her. Her mind was clear enough for her to think and plan and she was going to. She was going to fight back.

"Good girl, Kimmie. Shego stood up, swaying her wide hips just enough to draw Kim's eyes to them again. She blushed and chose to ignore it as Shego detached the chains holding her wrist to the wall.

'_Why did you decide to be naked, Shego? Are you just trying to embarrass me? Are you actually trying to do anything other than screw with my mind?'_

The chain soon went slack as Shego held it in her hand. Kim waited patiently for it to be separated from her wrists but Shego merely tugged on it and looked irritated. Kim couldn't say a word with the gag still in her mouth and she wanted nothing more than to wipe the drool sliding down her chin away but she couldn't do a thing until Shego undid her hands.

"If you want to eat, Kimmie, you need to stand up." 

Kim blinked. She looked up at Shego, well, at her rather impressive chest. The woman loomed over her and tugged on the chain again. "Come on I know you can walk." Kim grumbled and forced herself up, wobbling slightly without her hands to steady herself. "That's a good girl." Shego turned and led Kim past a large comfortable looking circular bed big enough for three, a giant wardrobe, a couch, a vanity, and finally though a door.

'_WHAT!? I was chained to her bedroom wall!? Are you serious?'_

Kim burned with anger and embarrassment as she was pulled along like a dog on a leash. Oh yes she was going to escape. She watched Shego strut just two steps ahead of her and tightened the muscles in her legs. One swift kick would send the woman flying and she would be out of here. Kim mentally prepared herself to leap when…

"Don't think about it Kim. You know good and well that if you try to sweep my feet out from under me I'll just push you back. Your balance isn't good enough for you to take a hit and rebound. Besides, what can you do with your wrist chained in front of you?"

'_HOW!? Is she in my head!? No! She can't be! She can't be in my mind!' _ Kim reeled at Shego's uncanny ability to predict what she was going to do. The mere thought of Shego being able to read her mind shocked Kim enough to stop her from putting her hastily made plan into action.

"See, Kim, that is true control. I know you, better than you know. I was you until I grew out of it. I was your opposite until you kicked me off of a fucking roof. Now I'm something different. Something smart enough to think ahead and make sure I know what you would probably do. I told you before I'm don't have to hurt you."

'_Like Hell! You want to make me suffer! I won't give you the satisfaction.' _ Kim kept walking forward calmly and fuming at her predicament. Kim let herself be led thought the tall ornate doorway, praying for rescue the entire time. Praying to push past the shock that had just paralyzed her.

Shego told Kim to sit in a sharp commanding voice that actually made Kim flinch. Shego ran the chain between the spokes on the back of the dining room chair, pulling Kim's arms behind her roughly. "Now sit tight, Princess, I'll whip something up for you." Shego swiveled to grab a dark brown apron and tied the frilly cloth around her waist. Her large breasts swayed as she bounced around the large impressive kitchen.

Shego laid out several pans and bent down to examine the bottom shelf of her fridge, somehow managing to flash her shaven slit directly at Kim. The younger girl blushed and turned her head.

"You know, Kim, I think I am going to take you on a field trip provided you behave during lunch, of course." Shego stretched and let ever muscle flex drawing Kim's eyes to Shego's toned taunt backside. "Today you are going to have chicken parmesan."

Kim shifted her wrists in the chains. Nothing. No give at all in the manacles binding her hands together. Kim cringed and winced as she wrenched her shoulder. Kim blushed and stifled the unwanted arousal she felt as Shego shimmied and swirled. The tall woman always managed to flash her silky skin towards Kim.

"I can feel you wanting me, you know. Don't be embarrassed Kim. It's only natural for you to want me. I control you, it's arousing."

The smell of searing meat and of roasting tomatoes filled the kitchen as Shego struck a pose with the large stirring spoon. While the sauce simmered and the chicken sizzled Shego crossed the room to lean down and smile at Kim.

She lifted the frilly apron covering her bare crotch and wiped the drool from Kim's chin. "You're such a messy girl. See Kimmie I can be very nice. Just be good."

'Why are you prancing about like you're trying to seduce me?'

Shego went about cooking the chicken dish in nothing but the frilly apron and hummed as she heated the skillet. Soon Kim was entranced by Shego's naked form buzzing about the kitchen. She couldn't help but stare at every turn and twist of those luscious curves.

'What's wrong with me?' Kim asked herself as a thin line of drool ran down her chin from the humiliating ball gag.

See, Kim, I know you. I know… all that pressure on you. You need someone like me to own you. Someone who can completely and utterly break you."

'_WHAT THE HELL!?'_Kim hissed in her mind. She cursed the gag in her mouth keeping her speech out of reach. Shego let the apron fall back across her lap and smiled. She carefully slid down to straddle Kim. She leaned in close brushing her ear. "See Kim don't fight it. Let me control you. You know you want it and you can't resist yourself forever."

'_NO!'_Kim screamed but it came across as a rough gargle. Shego graced her Kim with another kiss around the gag. She felt Kim shiver and the carefully smacked her hand for shifting with her manacles.

"You're not getting out of those, princess."

Shego got up and sashayed across the kitchen to the sizzling skillet.

-----------------------KIGO

"Kp?" Ron muttered as he slammed his locker door. "How did this happen? Kim can do anything!?"

He couldn't believe what he had been told when he had knocked on the door of the Possible home that morning.

"Oh, Ronald, we're so sorry. Kim isn't here," Mr. Dr. Possible had said solemnly. Ron saw the bags under his eyes darken as he looked back up to frown. "She was kidnapped. We are looking for her as we speak."

Those two sentences had shook Ron to his very core and had left him in a complete daze the entire short trip to Middleton High. Ron slammed a hand across his face to wipe away the confusion and the heavy feeling of surreal-ness. He opened Kim's locker and was glad when the monitor Wade had provided blinked to life from his wireless control.

The young genius looked drained as he sucked down a big gulp of the giant caffeinated beverage always on his desk.

"Hey, Ron. I take it you got the news today. You okay?"

"Hell no! KP was kidnapped. She was taken from her room in the middle of the night? Something isn't right here."

"I know, Ron, believe me. I am looking for her. I have a lead on Drakken. I'll fill you in later on all the details but it's pretty obvious that Shego is the culprit."

"Alright, Wade. I'll make sure you fill me in. I'll be out and going to get KP. Shego and Drakken will Pay… heavily. "

"Will do, Ron."


	4. Chapter 4

For all my faithful reviewers THANKS!!

You give me my will to write and I live for your response.

---------

Ron tapped his foot irritably in the plane that Wade had sent for him. He tried his hardest to find the inner power of Tai sheng pek kwar but only felt doubt. How could Shego do this? Why would Shego do this? He was going to go and save KP.

"Are are you sure this has nothing to do with Drakken? I can't Shego doing it on her own."

"Yeah, In-Terror- Net is buzzing with Drakken's tantrums about Shego leaving. He has no idea where she is. SO unless this is an incredibly brilliant plot he didn't order this."

Ron nodded as he leaned back into the strangely comfortable seat of the jet. Wade continued as he saw his friend's turmoil, "I'm sending you to the location I think I found for Shego. It might not be the right place, but be careful anyway."

* * *

Kim took another bite of the chicken Shego quietly sliced and held out on a fork. She smiled a bit as she fed her strangely obedient pet. Kim simply chewed and swallowed. The pretty green gag sat on the table and Kim put on a completely blank and complacent face as she ate.

_Just keep slicing the chicken, Shego; just keep giving me some time.' _ Kim took one more placid and sheepish bite of the food and then, instead of opening her mouth and releasing the fork, Kim held it. Shego's eyes widened and then Kim bunched her legs underneath her and flipped. She winced as the swift movement jarred her painfully tightly bound hands. She stood on her feet and glared at Shego.

"You should have bound my feet, Shego. You should have never let your guard down." Kim backed away the chair behind her making her arms ache. She ignored her nudity and tried her best to look threatening. She slowly shifted trying to face the door.

"Oh, Kimmie, you're so disappointing." Shego moved far faster than Kim had ever seen her move. Almost before Kim could gasp Shego was right in front of her. She grinned down at her disobedient pet. Shego's hands glowed with unearthly green fire that made Kim's skin tingle. "I have never shown you my really ability. Do you think you can handle me without your hands? This plasma can burn through metal. My claws have shred through steel, Kimmie, steel." Shego sent her flaming hand through the wall beside Kim's head and buried it in the thin plaster. The sickeningly sweet smile faded from Shego's face as she held Kim against the wall. "You must want to be punished, **Princess**." Shego spat her favorite pet name for Kim like an insult as she reached into the small pocket of her apron. "I was soooooo hoping to not have to do this again." The syringe made Kim stiffen in a strange sort of anticipation. Se stifled her body's unwanted desire for the chemical in the small syringe. Kim stood there paralyzed by her shock and fear of the display of pure power.

"Sh..sh…," Kim muttered her eyes wide and unblinking.

"Didn't you ever how you always walked away from me unhurt? I know I've never given you anything worse than a bruise or a sprain. I liked you, Kimmie. Saw a little bit of myself in you… until you became a bitch and tried to kill me."

Kim tried to force her eyes away from Shego's livid and nearly glowing green eyes. No they were actually glowing with the intensity of her rage. Her hand was blazing right next to her head and Kim could feel the pulsing, writhing, and intense heat rolling off of it. Kim knew her face was slightly burned and yet she couldn't force her body to move. Shego licked her dark lips and lifted the syringe ominously. Kim felt it prick her skin and she felt the sharp pain as it was depressed then pleasure.

Lights danced before Kim's eyes as she twitched slightly. The world seems to fade as images sound and smell enveloped her. Every sense was turned up to eleven and her thoughts seemed to move faster and slower at the same time. Kim purred as her deliciously sensitive skin slid down the wall. Everything was so crisp and clear and so wonderful. Then the shattering sound as Ron fell through the ceiling sent her into a panic.

"KP," Ron yelled seeing Kim sprawled against a wall. He tried his best to untangle himself from the parachute. Kim's pupils dilated and she shrieked.. The pretty colors of her hallucination darkened and took the form of frightening monsters. Kim shrieked as Ron grabbed at her. The blonde sidekick took the kicks. He shrugged the painful blows off as they hit his shoulder.

"KP, it's me, Ron. Wake up. What has she done to you?" He ignored Kim's nudity and the presence of Shego.

Kim cried and slammed her foot into Ron's jaw. He spat at the impact that loosened his teeth.

"Doofus," Shego hissed. A trail of green fire was flung at him and in an instance of supreme idiot luck he fell. The green energy ball flew over his head. Kim turned, cowering from the onslaught of yelling and crashing. The chair disintegrates and the band around her hands split slicing one of her arms.

"KP!"

"She's mine," Shego snarled. The green tinted thief flipped and slammed her fist into the floor. Ron scrambled backwards, avoiding the hand that would have imbedded itself in his chest. He reached down deep and summoned the hidden power of the monkey.

"What the hell?"

Ron unleashed an inhuman guttural screech. His eyes glowed and he flipped backwards bending at an unnatural angle to send his legs spinning into Shego's bare abdomen. She coughed as the force made her stagger. He landed in a perfect crouch. He seemed to rock slowly keeping his stance flexible. He could leap in either direction in an instant.

Kim saw him as a monster as he stalked towards him. Shego recovered quickly and then swept her hands releasing glowing lethal darts from them. Ron moved just fast enough for her to see and then he was knocking away her plasma darts with a glowing staff. It seemed to move like his body, flowing like an extension of Ron's arms.

"Damn... Sidekick stepped up, hmm?"

Ron felt his control slipping. He had to get Kim and go. He could send GJ after Shego. He summoned every ounce of energy he could and forced it to his hands. He sent it flying and sent Shego reeling ass over ears into a wall. Then he turned and his pants fell around his ankles making him trip.

"Damn!" Ron as a good Jewish boy was not much for swearing but it was warranted here. He had his pants back up and was moving in record time. "Kim," he cried, reaching out to his best friend. Kim shrieked and slammed her fist down on his head. His jaw cracked on the hard wooden floor. Kim bashed him again, her drug poisoned mind terrified of the blonde inching towards her. His blood stained her hands as it leaked out of his mouth. She slammed her feet into his face sending his head cracking against the wall. He coughed and slumped, his eyes rolling back. Shego growled at Ron's slouched body as she ran her hand along Kim's shivering cheek. She hummed softly.

_'A noted side affect. The hallucinogen causes paranoia… and violent outburst.'_

Shego sat with Kim as the drug ran its course, faster the second dose. She saw Ron there bleeding against the wall. It made her want to cry but she couldn't. She was raw and empty as the drugs left her system, bringing on the horrible weakness and the crippling sense of dependency. She looked away from Ron's battered body. Nothing, that's what she wanted to feel, absolutely nothing. Shego rubbed her cheek softly.

"Oh, Kimmie. Princess I forgive you."

Shego knew the look in Kim's eyes. It was that look of hopelessness she knew she had sported the moment she had gotten up from that rain soaked roof and hugged herself. Now she could forgive Kim. Now that she had the same broken expression. Shego had expected it to take much longer, but no. Kim was hers. All she needed now was to convince Kim that she loved her and that would be easy given the fact that she did. She had just needed Kim to learn the lesson.

Kim blinked. That was all she could do. She actually felt her mind snap under the weight of what she had just done. She felt every ounce of her will drain away and she sank to the floor. Shego grinned down at her and then across the room to the body on the floor.

"See, Kimmie, I told you this was for your own good." Shego leaned down to rub the dulled girl's head. Kim just clung to Shego's toned leg and tried to block everything out. Kim smiled at the green woman. It was haunted and frightened expression instead of a joyful one. Everything seemed to revolve around her now. "Kimmie, just let everything go and obey and you'll never be hurt like this again. I love you, I'll protect you. Everything will be just fine."

"Yes... Yes, Ma'am." Kim said. It would be so nice to just obey and never have to worry about any of this ever happening again." Shego grinned victoriously. She had won and much faster than she had ever planned to. Kim mewled softly as she rubbed her red hair. It was perfect now. All Kim needed was the proper training... and a new wardrobe.

"So, Kimmie, are you tired of being naked? Would you like some new clothes? I'll let you rest while I clean this up and then I'll get you some nice new clothes. "

"Yes, Ma'am." Shego led Kim back to the bedroom down the elevator and laid her in the large circular bed to dream of happy things while she handled the mess her pet had made.

"Sorry, Doofus. You picked the wrong time to drop through my roof. Just ten minutes earlier and you would have limped out of here. Probably even dragged Kimmie with you. I wouldn't have killed you. She didn't even recognize you."

Shego lifted Ron by his ankles and pulled the most energy she could. The fire traveled p his body vaporizing it like no fire could ever hope to do. He simple ceased to be there as her power eradicated him. She was sorry to see him go. Hey he had been entertaining.

-----------------------KIGO

Mrs. Stoppable paced along her living room. This wasn't right. She picked up the phone again just to be sure it worked. She resumed her pacing and wrung her hands in front of her to rid then of the strange chill running through them. Then the phone's shrill ring made her jump.

"Hello, Mrs. Stoppable?"

"Yes, tell me. Do you know where my son is?"

Dr. Director silently held up the secure receiver and wished she had never had to do this. It was the responsibility of every commander… of every leader, but that did not mean she had to enjoy it.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stoppable. Ron was supposed to send for backup as soon as he had secured Kimberly. He never made the call. Wade was wise in informing us of his plans and we contacted him to provide support. We are assuming something stopped him before he was able to call us in."

Mrs. Stoppable was surprised she wasn't screaming. She had thought she would fall to the ground and sob and wail for her child, but no. She was sad and hurt even enraged that someone had taken her son from her. But beneath it all was a desire to act. It was in that moment that she understood why parents sometimes became violent when their children were hurt. She had always sworn that it was irrational to kill someone because they had killed someone else. It was merely perpetuating the cycle but now she understood.

"Thank you for letting me know, Dr. Director. Did you at least try to contact him?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Global justice attempted to contact him after the silence lasted for more than twenty minutes. We didn't get a signal."

Most people didn't know the significance of Global Justice but Tonya Eleanor Stoppable did. Ron had told her everything and GJ had been kind enough to give both her and the Possible family clearance. It was only fair for allowing their children to work with them as deputized agents. Now she had wished she had said no. She hung up the phone without saying goodbye and sat on the couch. She opened a phone book and simply searched for funeral homes. It was best to make the proper preparations. Her hand dialed her husband's number automatically, without even seeing the buttons. Her husband Donald picked up on the second ring and sleepily answered the phone.

"Hi, honey, what's up?"

"Don, I don't think our son is coming home this time."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, all reviewers. Thank you for your opinions and defense. You have no idea how good it feels t know that my work inspires something even if it dislike. Sorry about this slow chapter but it is needed to set things up for Kim's slow change into a submissive. Shego has finally managed to get the break she needed to get into Kim's head and now she is going to go for the gold.

Next chapter will feature Body modification and the first sexual contact between Shego and Kim.

------------

Kim, standing silently in the fitted black suit turned to show Shego the back of her new uniform. The black Shego appraised her and nodded. The slick and shiny black material flowed over Kim like a second skin moving with every twitch of her lean muscles. Unlike Shego's suit that travelled down to the thief's' thick powerful legs all the way to a pair of matching boots around her ankles. Kim's merely stopped at the edge of her thighs. It gave her legs complete freedom and Shego had to admit the soft soled flat slippers seemed to fit Kim better than any other possible shoes.

"Kimmie, I like this on you. Consider it your uniform."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Shego grinned as Kim simply continued modeling the new outfit. The shock of accidentally killing her best friend had sent her pet into a complete shutdown. It had made her malleable and given Shego exactly what she had wanted revenge. Kim was at her mercy, helpless, dependant, and more than anything afraid of re-experiencing that one moment of complete fear. She knew what it had been like on that tower and Shego had wanted nothing more. Shego cleared her throat drawing Kim's attention before she said, "Kimmie, I think I know why you so suddenly became compliant."

"Ma'am? I don't understand."

"You're reaching out for someone to take away that one moment. That one moment of complete fear and shock and desperation. You're looking to me because I promised it to you for your obedience."

Kim's expression dropped and she suddenly wanted to hug herself; to toss herself into a pair of warm arms even if they were only her own. Once again she was laid raw and bare under Shego's iron gaze. Gone was the flirty grin and the blatant flashing of soft green skin. No more was the green woman dripping with seduction and promises of pleasure she was simply victorious. She could tell when Kim had curled in on herself in that tight hug she had won. She had hit Kim exactly where it hurt. She knew exactly why Kim had changed from the vibrant fighter to the meek and obedient girl. Shego saw the pain flash in Kim's mind as Shego forced her to relive the drug hazed attack on her best friend. Shego believed that Kim deserved this pain.

"Kimmie. You know what you did to me that day on that tower, don't you. Now you are taking the punishment for it. You are going to have to deal with that empty feeling of regret and fear every day of your life… just like I do."

"But…."

"No buts, Pet, no one dared to punish Kim Possible. The world's golden child. The girl who could do anything but wrong! I DID! You wanted to be a murderer then but I got lucky and lived you were a murderer today! This time you know what you should have felt then! You should have fallen to the ground and begged for forgiveness." Shego's harshly yelled words made Kim sink to the floor. She sat there and fought against the urge to cry… to scream… to do anything to stop the pain. She had done this to Shego? She had made her feel this!?

"You… you're … You're right." Kim sudden stuttering made Shego raise an eyebrow as did the shocking admission. Kim continued as she let her arms fall to her side. "It hurts so much. I made you feel like this when I kicked you into that electrical pike. If I made you feel a fraction of this then I deserve to be punished. I just walked away happy that I had hurt you when you limped away."

"Good girl, Princess." Shego seemed to glide across the room to kneel in front of Kim. She smiled genuinely and lifted Kim's tearstained face. "So you agree you need to be punished? Now tell me," Shego paused dramatically as she licked her lips ominously. "What are you willing to do to pay for it? I sit in a jail cell until I get bored. Dr. D, he rants and tries to take over this goddamned idiotic fucking planet. What will you do?"

"Anything. I can't take this."

Kim hated to admit how shaken she was. She didn't know if it was still the shock or if she really was that hurt but she wanted it to end. She was supposed to be able to do anything, meet any challenge, and take on any odds but not anymore. Now Kim was broken by the pain of losing her best friend by her own hand, and by the guilt of putting Shego through this same kind of pain.

"Then, Princess, you are going to serve me. You are going to obey me and work until you feel like you deserve to be forgiven. You are going to be my bitch until that knot in your gut loosens and you feel like you can stand alone. I found that when I saw you crash. When I saw you finally realize how well and truly hard you fucked my life."

Then Kim actually looked up and searched her memory. She remembered Shego pulling away her senses one by one and then how she had strode naked and sensuous around a kitchen like every fourteen year old boys fantasy.

"Yes… Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl. I do believe you know your predicament. You do what I say, when I say it, without question, and without argument."

Shego was soon standing at the door, her unspoken order for Kim to follow obeyed. Kim looked confused as she followed Shego down the hall. The entire house Kim decided was built so only those familiar with it could navigate it. There were strangely hidden steps and panel covered doors.

"Where are we going?"

Shego looked over her shoulder and scowled. She held up a single finger silencing Kim, "I don't think you have the right to question me. We are going where I want to take you. You don't get to ask your warden where you're being transferred to, do you."

"No, Ma'am."

Thoroughly chastised Kim followed silently merely noting the obvious size of this compound Shego was leading her through. Then Kim was hit with the intensity of the lights as Shego led her through a narrow archway.

"Wha?" Kim covered her eyes against the bright lights and Shego merely squinted. The glare faded and Kim's jaw dropped. The place looked like the training ground for the X-men and Kim was suddenly afraid of what Shego was about to prepare her for.

"You are going to work of this debt. You are going to become what you strived to defeat… a thief. Don't you think it's poetic?"

'_Just keep obeying, Kimmie,_ Shego thought as she saw the girls bewildered expression. '_ I'll worm my way in and soon you won't even be able to think without me. You'll be dizzy when I'm not in the same room. I'm not done warping you yet, Princess. I'm just getting started. Soon you'll be under my thumb willingly'. _

"I did something evil when I tried to kill you. It's only fair that I have to go back to it to make up."

"Then I'll have you know you have a target. If you fail something this simple then you will be punished severely. You think I've been mean now I will show you why I'm the most dangerous woman in the world. "

Kim nodded as Shego dropped into a swivel chair in front of large dark wooden desk. She tapped a few keys and several files scrolled across the screen. Kim blushed at the intense command Shego demanded. She was law and nothing she said could be opposed. There was something strangely endearing about it. Something that made Kim want to obey, despite what she now recognized as her duty to atone for what she had done to Shego. Some force within her calling out to be good.

'_What the hell? I'm a complete type A…What could make me feel this way? Was Shego right when she said that people like me really crave submission? ' _

Kim ignored the implications that asking herself these questions led to. Instead she merely watched the scrolling list in front of Shego.

"This, Princess, this is what you are going to get for me." Kim instantly snapped to attention and focused more closely on the screen. "it's simple you go in take this statue and come back. If you fail, then I punish you. If you succeed, I reward you. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kim replied easily. She didn't even think about it. She was just going to do it. She was going to atone for the massive pain she now knew she had caused Shego. She had to and she was going to. She was going to pay for what she had done to Ron and to Shego.

"God Girl, now you are going to go to sleep. You have no idea how late it is."

"Late?"

"It's four A.M. You've been here three days, four if you count now. You're going to need some rest. You are going to do this tomorrow night and you will succeed. " It was an order, Kim could feel it. It was strange the way the order felt strangely light. Kim nodded and simply studied the screen the statue certainly didn't look that valuable. She had been expecting something gaudy and impressive. Kim had been expecting Shego to force her to steal a giant solid gold car or something. Nothing as unassuming as the small marble statuette shown on the screen had come to mind.

"Yes, Ma'am I will take it tomorrow night."

Shego smiled and nodded at the correct response. Kim hadn't asked how she was going to get there. When, or even, where it was. She only had to obey and if Shego continued to play her games right Kim would soon be begging for her Mistress' approval.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim couldn't believe it…she… she had failed. How could Kim Possible have failed? How was she going to face Shego? She was going to be punished. And just like before she deserved it. She had been discovered and the statue had been hidden behind the thick metal protective plate.

She had been so close. She could see the stupid statue and had foolishly tried to grab it. Alarms had sounded and a metallic shielding cover had slid up in seconds.

She shuttered at the thought of what her punishment would be. Kim blindly swung her head, the blindfold completely blocking the world from her view. Would she have her sight smell and hearing removed again one by one? Sight was already gone to preserve secrecy. Would she be chained down again? Kim silently waited as she rode in the backseat. She could feel Shego plotting. Kim wisely ignored the fact that the thought of her punishment did not frighten her. She merely deserved it for her failure.

Shego couldn't believe it. She hadn't expected Kim to go through with it. She had expected her straight-laced Kimmie to bolt, to run screaming straight to the cops. She had intended to let her get away… for a little while. But Kim had come back She had come back to take her punishment.

'_Apparently I was little more right than I thought. You do need someone to make you see who you really are, don't you, Princess?'_

The silence on the ride back to the hideout made Kim nervous. But then again flying in a open air hovercraft blindfolded would make anyone nervous.

"I hope you realize that I am very disappointed in you, Princess. You couldn't even manage this simple job. You do realize that I am going to have to punish you severely, right?"

"Yes Ma'am. I apologize I tried to take the stupid statue without thinking about the security on the pedestal. I was too excited and goofed."

Kim let her head sink at the weight of her first failure ever. She had always been a natural at everything. She had been sneaking into places for years, but there was no excuse for experience in thievery. Kim had been a sneak but never a thief. Kim let ideas of punishment drift though her head and then she gasped as she realized she was anticipating it.

'_What!? Possible, have you gone loco,' _Kim thought as the hovercraft banked a bit to the right. She couldn't really be anticipating what would definitely be a horrible punishment.  
_'Well maybe it's not anticipation…just realization that it's coming. Yeah, like a kid that knows it's about to get a spanking.'_

Kim let that thought comfort her as the silence continued. She wondered how her parents were doing. They would be so angry if they knew how badly she had hurt someone. They would hate her if they knew that she had caused Shego that much pain… if they knew she had lost control enough to do that to Ron. They would never forgive her unless she made it right. They had raised her to know and do better than that. She had to take this penance and chance for redemption Shego was giving her. She had no choice if she wanted to be able to forgive herself. She had denied it for so long but she had wanted Shego to die on that rooftop. She had betrayed her beliefs as a hero when she had allowed herself to walk away when Shego had hit that electrical tower. Kim felt her hair fly up and realized they were dropping and fast. She felt her palms begin to sweat realizing they must be back and it would only be minutes until her punishment began.

Shego grinned she was going to enjoy this. This was going to be another step in stripping Kim down to her components and forcing her to wallow in exactly how little control she was. She had lured Kim into a place where she could manipulate her and now she would. Kim had willingly decided to accept punishment but would she when she actually had to? How should she go about doing it? Kim sat silently as Shego opened her door. The tall green woman grabbed Kim's wrists and silently cursed herself for not having anything to bind her with. Kim was led over the smooth walkway and couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine when Shego pulled her wherever.

"Are you ready for this Kimmie? You are going to learn exactly what failing means. You were hasty and acted like a child too excited to get its treat. " That was when the idea stuck into her head. It was perfect. "Kimmie," Shego said, glad Kim could not see the grin that had spread over her face. "You childish eagerness is cute… but since you decided to be like a kid I will punish you like one."

"Like a child?" Kim rolled her eyes beneath her blindfold Shego couldn't be serious. Sure she had been a little overly excited. Sure she had failed epically for her first job.

Kim felt the temperature drop as the air-conditioning hit her and made her shiver.

'_Are we back? Where are we going?' _

Kim blindly followed Shego by the taller woman's grip on her wrists and her anxiousness grew.

"Yes, Kimmie. You are going to get a spanking like the bad girl you were. It's time you understood the truth about what you said." Kim stiffened as the realization hither. Shego was serious!? She was about to get a spanking.

Shego considered she was going to go about this. Simple would work best. Kim felt the texture of the floor change as they left the plush carpet and ended up on hard wood. Kim was confused when her balance was roughly shifted downwards and she hit the edge of Shego's knees roughly.

'_When had she sat down? Where were they? Why hadn't Shego taken off the damn blindfold!?' _Kim felt the material of her uniform slither across her skin as Shego peeled it away exposing her rounded cheeks. The blindness made Kim nervous. The fact that she could only feel and here set her on edge and made tears leak out of the corners of her eyes.

"Shego, please, don't do this."

"Oh, Kimmie. I don't believe you have any say in the matter. Didn't you say that you wanted forgiveness? Didn't you say you would pay for putting me through hell on that rooftop? Didn't you say you wanted to be punished for killing your best friend in a hallucinogenic haze!? Are you saying that you don't care about that anymore? Are you saying you think anyone will forgive you for it?" Shego's heavy truth weighed down on Kim who flailed against Shego's knees. "You failed your first mission. You couldn't even take a worthless statue!"

Shego's hand came down, slamming against Kim's tender backside with a vengeance. Kim arched forward and gasped as the pain flashed across the red welt Shego's palm had left. Kim hissed as that hand came down again sending sharp pain across her pale ass. However this time as the hand lifted there was a distinct something that was not pain. Kim sucked her lower lip into her mouth and chewed it as the palm came down again. Her hiss of pain was oddly followed by a slight moan.

'_What!?' _ Kim could not believe that there had been an edge of pleasure underneath the pain of the humiliating spanking. Shego let her hand linger on Kim's round rear after than quiet moan.

"You see, Kimmie. You body knows you deserve this. It tells you that you have done wrong and will never be accepted until you have been properly punished for what you did to me and to the buffoon." Kim cried as the hand came down a few more times in rapid succession. Her blindness only added to the strange sensation.

Kim felt completely helpless as she sniffled with every painful smack against her red and bruised backside. She felt defeated and battered and she was not even being badly harmed. She cried and whimpered as the hand came down again.

"Please… Please, Shego, I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!!!" The next strike was harder and Kim screamed. As it connected from nowhere. The darkness and the quiet was disorienting there was no set pattern to the strikes… no time she knew to brace herself.

"You want me to stop. You beg me. You plead and hope I listen." The strike came down again over the reddened and aching flesh of Kim's tones rear end.

"GOD! PLEASE STOP! NO MORE! SHEGO! NO! MORE!"

Kim felt the hot tears stream down her face as the count rose close to twenty. Shego's assault on her battered behind only intensified. Kim's wails went up in volume as did her defeated begging. She didn't know why … there was sharp dull throbbing pan and then there was sharp hateful agony as Shego's well trained hands came slamming down but there was also… arousal. Shego grinned as Kim begged for the spanking to stop.

"Are you aware of exactly what you have gotten yourself into now, Kimmie? You want it to stop?"

"YES! PLEASE! I SWEAR I'LL DO GOOD." One last sharp painful smack, and then, nothing. Not a sound but Kim's choked sobbing. Shego released Kim's wrists and the girl curled in on herself.

"Kiss my boots, Kimmie. You failed today. You did not atone for what you did to me and to Ron so you will also go without dinner tonight." Kim sniffled quietly and nodded. She felt Shego guiding her along the floor. Kim kneeled and kissed Shego's shiny black boots. It was humiliating and it was evil of Shego to demand it but Kim still did it. Shego was right. She hadn't atoned for what she had done and so… she had to try harder and do better if she did not want to face punishment again. Shego giggled at the image of the great Hero Kim Possible kissing her boots. Kim looked up at the sound.

"You did very good. You took your punishment… well of it." Shego leaned down and kissed the top of Kim's red hair. "You see what you can get when you're a good girl, Princess?" Kim felt the warmth from the flush on her face travel down her body and settle low and deep in her belly. She shivered as Shego gave her another soft peck on the cheek.

"Shego? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you so bad. I'm sorry I failed."

The mint hued mercenary just inwardly grinned. Kim was coming around nicely. It was all about the mind. She had made sure to keep Kim just off balance enough to worm her way in with reason and with a mix of truth and embellishment. She loved the image of Kim between her knees crying and struggling against her deeper feelings. It was what Kim deserved for losing track of the rules of their game. Now she knew and now Shego was one step closer to control.

Kim sniffled and stifled a yawn as Shego removed the thick black blindfold from her pet's eyes.

Kim eyes blinked and dilated as the light suddenly hit them and she winced.

"Good night, Kimmie, sleep well." Shego pulled Kim up with her and led her though a door where the young girl could rest and try to pull herself together in time for her to say good morning.

---------------------KIGO

Kim laid there and her stomach growled. But that was far less irritating or even noticed than confusion. She had just had a severe and painful spanking. She knew she'd have some bruises she would not want to explain or even think about tomorrow. Kim shifted, curling herself in tighter. The chains around her ankles jingled and she had to wonder if this was worth it. Had Shego merely gotten into her head and confused her to the point that she couldn't see straight?

Kim grumbled along with her empty stomach. She had no idea. But she knew that she needed to make up for the wrong she had done. An image of Ron's head slamming into the floor ran through her mind and she shuddered. She had done that. Sure she had not been in her right mind but something inside her wouldn't let her accept that. Even if she had been out of her head she should not have done that. Kim turned over and the chains rattled again reminding her of her current situation and of her failure. She closed her eyes and let herself sleep.

Shego rolled her eyes at Kim snoring softly on the little pillow pile below her bed. She was getting into this far more quickly than she had expected. She silently crossed the room and slid herself into the chair in front of her computer.

'_Time to see how the world is doing without its biggest hero._' The Evil-Net computer booted up and Shego was checking the villain forums. How is the world handling having to take care of itself without its crutch. The villain forums were abuzz with the news of Kim Possible being kidnapped. She enjoyed the random predictions and plans strayed apparently Dr. D wasn't ready for her next job yet. Then she heard it… Kim's soft moan. Kim purred and shifted in her sleep.

"ohhh, Is Kimmie having a bad dream…"

Shego was instantly at Kim's side. Kim shifted again rubbing her legs together and purring.

"or not" Shego grinned as realization dawned on her. "I really hope I'm in this one." Shego slid down to enjoy the show as Kim murmured in her sleep. Kim arched and writhes as the dream hands ran over her body before snapping down in a hard swat. Shego ran her hand along Kim's shoulder only to hear her moan again. Kim tossed the thin blanket aside and the scar on her abdomen stood out in stark relief. Shego couldn't resist tracing her name softly. Kim leaned into it and then a single word slipped from her lips

"Mistress."

"Well. I think I like where this is going."


	7. Chapter 7

Shego grinned as that one word slid past Kim's lips. This would make her revenge far more entertaining. Her little Kimmie actually thought she wanted her? Kim Possible thought she was stupid enough to fall for the hero? She almost laughed out loud. This was a game and it appeared Kim was crumbling far faster than she could ever hope.  
The heavy shadows played off of Shego's unnaturally pale skin as she shook her head in triumph. Kim would be dependant and weak and completely broken. Just like she had been when she had fallen off of that tower. And now it looked like she might be able to get a little more fun out of this. She would get to watch her shatter completely. It would be soooo satisfying.

Shego ran a clawed finger along Kim's baby round cheeks. She had a lot to learn about villains. The first of which was not to believe what they tell you.

Kim woke up on the pillows and still chained to the walls. However this time there was no sinister greeting. There was just darkness in the small corner of the lavish bedroom and silence. For some reason, one Kim refused to admit. That scared her. It had been a constant. It had been something to latch onto in the disorienting swirl of Shego's will. What time was it? How long had she been asleep? She pulled at the chains and scanned the room. Shego had to be there. She just had to. She was going to step out of the inky shadows and tell her good Morning. She had to.

Nothing felt right. She couldn't bear the emptiness. Kim cried quietly on the soft cushions in the quiet hallow room.  
Nothing was solid without Shego there. Nothing was real yet. Kim knew better than to deny it. she felt it in her bones in the emptiness and the silence surrounding her. Kim shuddered and pleaded into the darkness.

"Shego! Good morning! Good Morning I slept fine!" Kim knew she sounded pathetic and defeated but she didn't care.

Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed in broken desperation. "Good Morning!" Kim screamed it again into the empty room.

Shego smiled as Kim's desperate pleading made its way into her ears in the upstairs kitchen. That was a good sign.

The door opened sending light flooding the room to blind Kim.

"Aww, up early aren't we Princess?" Shego held Kim's face cupped her clawed hand. "Good Morning, Kimmie, sleep well?"

Kim sighed in relief while Shego caressed her face with a soft bare finger.

"Yes, Shego, I slept fine."

"Good girl."

Shego smiled and Kim leaned into her hand. This was good progress. Kim needed her now. She would believe anything Shego wanted. She stepped around to drop into Kim's lap and smile. "Princess do you know why I'm punishing you? Why I did this to you?"Shego ran her free hand along the tight manacle that held Kim chained to the wall. Kim stared into those dark green eyes that blazed just like her hands.

"Because I lost control on the roof and kicked you into the tower," Kim murmured, watching those black painted lips that smiled coldly with utmost attention. Everything made sense again. Shego was there.

Shego patted her head condescendingly and shook her head making her inky black hair shimmer in Kim's eyes.

"That's not it at all. You see I'm doing it to make you hurt. This makes you hurt, doesn't it Princess? Needing me like this. Knowing you can't do anything to stop me. Knowing you have fallen so far. I see how much it hurts you to realize that you have no choice but to break. And trust me, Princess, you will and then I win."

Shego kissed Kim across her brow and cocked her head as she ran her thumb along Kim's thin eyebrow. I think I'd like you to have this pierced. How would you feel about that, Kimmie?"

"I… uhm."

Shego smiled it was enough that Kim didn't say no outright. It was the first sign that she was truly breaking. It was wonderful. It meant Kim couldn't make the decision.

Kim just blinked and thought about it. Would it hurt?  
Shego patted Kim's head as she clicked the lock holding Kim to the wall. Kim fell into her arms limp and empty.

"Poor Kimmie. Do you like being weak?"

"… No… of… course not."

"Oh really"  
Shego roughly pulled Kim up by her sore arms and dropped her into a chair. Shego pressed down on Kim's shoulders painfully when she leaned in close. "That was not what I wanted to hear. You see, Princes," Shego purred quietly against Kim's face. "You do like being weak. You crave it." A pale green hand snaked past Kim into drawer of the desk the chair was in front of. A sickening slush of metal on metal made Kim's head whip around to the sharp scissors Shego was holding. "You like being weak because I want you to. Know what I'm going to do with these?"

The voice was soft and even Almost jovial as it mocked the seemingly paralyzed redhead.

'_Why can't I get up? I'm not tied up. I'm not chained. She isn't even pressing that hard. I could just kick the chair back into her stomach and then jab my elbow into her throat. I could escape.'_

The plan was so clear in Kim's mind but she couldn't will her body to move. She couldn't force her legs to lash out. She stared blankly at the sharp scissors with the bright jade green handles.

The very thought of sending her chair reeling into Shego brought back the sickening feeling of those few silent minutes when she had woken up and she hadn't heard anything. Nothing would be right if she did that. The girl who could do anything did nothing.

She just shuddered in a soft plush chair while Shego snapped the scissors behind her head.

"Kimmie, I don't think you fully understand the situation you're in. You like what I like. Need what I need. You ARE what I want you to be. And I like you feeling weak."

Kim felt her long red hair pulled back roughly and she winced.

She hissed in pain when Shego yanked again snapping her head back to look at her. That exotic pale green face took up her entire vision when the scissor sliced through her hair. The bright red hair that her mother had tied into pigtails before school every morning before preschool. The same hair that she had been picked on in school for having until second grade. The hair her mother and grandmother had.

It was the hair her father had ruffled when she had made cheerleading. The hair her little brothers had stuck graham crackers in and dumped applesauce on. It was gone. It now hung in tatters on the floor and slender tendrils stuck to her and fell into her lap.

"See, Kimmie," Shego said holding a thin swivel of red hair in her gloved hand. "I can change you at will. Nothing I dislike goes unpunished."

Tears welled into Kim's eyes and she sobbed. Kimberly Anne Possible didn't cry. She had taken broken ribs and bruised legs all without tears. She had crawled though distant jungles and seen horrible destruction and death and she hadn't shed a single tear. She had taken on psychotic megalomaniacs and she had seen pointless carnage many times and it hadn't hit her like this. Kim Possible didn't cry but this girl with short red hair dancing just around her ears in rough jagged slices did.

She sobbed and whined as her hair sat in her lap. Ron had called it "flippy" It wasn't flippy anymore. She had loved her hair it made her different. Her head felt light and bare as Shego ran the sharp scissors through it again evening out the ruined edges. Her neck felt cold without her hair falling to cover it.

Ewwww. Kimmie, someone needs a bath. And her hair washed."

Kim was pulled from the chair. She clutched at the chunks of her hair and sobbed.

Kim felt her borrowed clothed pulled away easily and she didn't struggle. She caught sight of her self in the mirror and cringed. She didn't look like herself. She looked pale and sick. The scar stood out bright along her stomach SHEGO carved into her flesh. Her hair was cut at an angle and danced just along the top of her ears. Shego loomed behind he in the reflection and grinned.

"See, Kimmie, this is you now. See me back there? That's how it is. I am always there I control everything. Deal with it and I won't have to punish you again."

That was all Shego said before she pushed Kim towards the big bathtub.

…..Kigo

Bethany Director downed the bracingly strong coffee like it a shot. She closed her one functioning eye and used her powerful imagination to pretend it was strong hard whiskey. After this shit she was going to need a long vacation and a lot of special stress relief from a very special friend. He was getting three weeks of forced vacation and they were not going to leave the house.

"Smitherson," Betty snarled slamming her hand onto the desk. "Tell me what the hell is taking you so long! We already lost Stoppable it's been nearly two weeks. We're looking at serious mental damage. One of the world greatest heroes is being held captive by the most wanted villain on the planet and we are sitting here with our collective heads up our asses."

Dr. Director, normally a fount of poise and calm even in a crisis was about an inch from murdering her chiefs. And Smitherson knew by the stream of profanity that she was about to go more critical than Mount St. Helens and Mt. Vesuvius combined.

"I'm sorry Director. We just can't get anyone else in yet-"

"Director! We've retrieved the feed from Stoppable's comm. Unit. It was transmitted by auto sync. You… you'll want to see this."

"How bad is it. We know that he was eliminated by Shego."

Dr. Director's eye widened as the grainy video played. She saw Kim slam Ron into the floor while she screamed.

"What the goddamned hell am I looking at? Kim killed her friend?"

The scream that echoed from the rough video was haunting and Betty watched with the stoicism born of years of service and then when the short clip went fuzzy and then clicked off after a bright flash of neon green she closed her eye.

"Okay gentlemen. It's looking like we're dealing with possible brainwashing and drug manipulation. No way Kim would do that under normal circumstances. Smitherson," she said looking at the dark skinned young man. "Get me in contact with the Possibles and redouble the efforts on getting someone in there. This makes things much much worse. We're looking at intense mental damage and trauma. We need to get Ms. Possible out of there now. Time is of the essence. We won't be getting her back the same way she went in."

Betty Director stalked into her Spartan office and dropped into her chair defeated. She pulled away the dark eyepatch and rubbed her thickly scarred eyelid.

The thick file on her desk was missing something. This wasn't like Shego. She didn't do capture and torture. She didn't hold hostages. She was proud and hedonistic. She wouldn't do this.

It looked like they were going to have to throw away caution for speed.

- KIGO

Kim kept rubbing her bare neck and wincing. She didn't care that she was naked. She was a cheerleader. You got over body issues when you had to share showers with seventeen other girls three days a week. The mirror lied to her. That couldn't be her.

"It is real, Kimmie. Here… a present."

Shego slid a thick silver bangle on Kim's wrist. It felt heavy and binding. "Kimmie, if you ever take this off, I will hurt you. You will be punished. This is a gift for behaving after I gave you your hair cut." Kim just kept staring in the mirror with the towel in her lap. Shego grinned as she saw the empty pain in Kim's eyes. "Good Night, Princess, sweet dreams."


	8. Chapter 8

Rage. Pure and simple. Complete and utter hatred filled Kim like never before. Hot tears burned in her eyes in that room. Her hair hung in a neat slice angling just to the top of her ears. She growled to herself and glared at the door. Shego would pay. This was too much.

Honestly it was more than the haircut. It had been part of her image. Part of her and she no longer had it.

The darkness was stifling. Shego always turned the lights out when she left Kim in a room alone.

She would pay when she came back in. She would hurt. She was going to be punished.

Kim sat in that corner energy burning just under her skin in the form of pure rage as she stared at that door. When it opened she would be ready. Shego had gone too far. She had taken her from her home and screwed with her head. Kim grabbed the thick bangle from her wrist and threw it to

The thin line of light as the door opened sent her blood to beating in her veins and she grinned darkly.

"Good Morning, Kimmie, Sleep Well?"

"Yeah, Shego," Kim said quietly from the dark space in the room. "I slept fine."  
Shego leaned down to look into Kim's eyes and that was when Kim struck. Kim slammed her fist against Shego's head. The green woman's head span around and her teeth sliced across the inside of her jaw.

Shego grinned as she worked her jaw with a hand. Kim slapped her again as she stood up to push Shego away.

"Awww, So Kimmie finally grew a spine, huh? You finally understand your situation?"

"Shut the hell up Shego!"

Kim leapt and slammed a foot into Shego's chest. The villainess grinned as she saw Kim's swollen and scarred wrist. She had bent them out of place to slide out of the shackles. Just like Shego had expected. Kim snapped her leg around again Shego crouched and snapped her arm up taking the brunt of Kim's kick like it was nothing. She snarled as she flicked her arm wrapping a vice-like hand around Kim's powerful leg and bent it down making the redhead scream. Kim leaned back and slammed down both fist on Shego's arm. The green woman winced and ground her teeth but she took the hit and pushed knocking the smaller girl off balance and easily flipping her over to slam into the floor. Shego moved like a striking serpent and pinned Kim to the floor.

"Kimmie, you don't give me orders. You don't attack me. ."

Shego grabbed Kim's injured wrists and dragged her out of the room. "Do you know what happens to bad girls, Pumpkin? And we were making so much progress."

Shego laughed nearly maniacally as Kim raged against her unnaturally strong grip.

"Let me go! Shego! You bitch! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Finally, Kimmie, this is you. This is what I want. This is what I want to break. You're not the puritan little girl everyone thinks you are. I want to see the real you and destroy it."

"I want you to fucking go to hell!"

Kim flailed against the smooth wood floor and kicked. She snarled and spit as Shego dragged her by her bruised enflamed wrists. Kim hissed in pain as her leg hit a sharp doorjamb. She could feel the thin trickle of blood from the minor scrape.

"Welcome, Kimmie, to the worst moment of your life."

Kim snarled and tried to kick Shego when she was pulled up by her arms. Her shoulders snapped painfully when Shego wrenched her up.

It wasn't much. A fairly pleasant room warm dark brown walls and shiny well tended wood floors. Kim barely noticed them. She tried to pull herself from Shego's grip.

Shego growled and pulled Kim's shoulder hard enough to nearly pull the joint out of place.

"Be still, Kimmie. I am far stronger than you know. Face it." Shego squeezed and Kim winced. She took the pain and glared up at Shego defiantly. "Oh, Kimmie, how tough." Shego squeezed tighter and the black painted claws dug into skin but Kim still didn't bend and she didn't scream. Shego grinned at the challenge. Kim's green eyes stared unflinchingly at her. Shego steadily tightened her grip on the sensitive join of Kim's shoulders. Her sharp ,unnaturally, sharp claws digging in deeper and deeper like painful needles. Kim stared harder as her skin split under Shego's nails. The sharp almost claws digging into her shoulders.  
Kim's knees buckled slightly as she took the pain of claws being shoved millimeter by millimeter into her flesh. And the bruising pain of her shoulders in Shego's grip. But still she didn't utter a single sound. Didn't shed a single tear. She was going to fight this.

"You're stubborn princess. It makes you rigid. Rigid things have lots of endurance," Shego paused carefully choosing her next words carefully.

"But they break under direct impact." Shego sent her knee into Kim's gut and finally a shrill scream ripped itself from her throat. Her concentration completely broken and she fell to the floor doubling over.

Kim had never been hit that hard by Shego before. Shego had always been a heavy hitter but Kim felt like she had been hit with a hammer to her gut. How was nothing broken?

"Face it Kimmie. You aren't the girl who can do anything. You aren't better than anyone. You're not even better than me. Face it, pumpkin. You. Are. Me. You're stubborn hateful, attention seeking and narcissistic. You are exactly what I was. And on that tower you took the first step to ending up just like me. And on that tower when you kicked me you did it. You crossed a line and now you pay.

The Central Control room Of Global justice was abuzz. "Someone. Someone please tell me what going on here?"

Dr. Director let her hands draw over her face and sighed. "Why is our system down?"

"

'Director. No idea. As soon as we cleared the file Ron's communicator sent we sort of went down."

"STATIC ON ALL MONITORS!

"ONLY INTERNAL COMMUNICATION RELIABLE.

"ALL SATELTIE CONNECTIONS SEVERED."

Dir Director slammed her foot down on the smooth metallic floor. "Move," She hissed. She pulled on a headset and hit the simple camera short-cut. "I am never going to live this down."

She counted – one-two- three. And Wade popped up on the screen.

"Hello, Dr. Director. What seems the problem? You said you'd only call me in an emergency."

Wade took a sip from the huge soda perpetually at his side. "I'm trying to help Kim."

"So are we, Mr. Load. And we are unable to do that with our entire system offline. Can you help us? I need to know who the goddamned hell shut down our systems."

Wade grit his teeth and pushed the soda away while simultaneously spinning to face another screen.

"The hell? That is state of the arts system. I think the only more advanced and secure one on the face of the earth is mine. I designed the system protecting the president's illegal files. It's less sophisticated than yours. There are very few people capable of breaking into GJ."

Director nodded and leaned so Wade could see the frantic tech specialist behind her. "I am aware of that, Mr. Load. That list shortens when you realize almost none of the world-at-large know of our existence." Doctor Director ran a hand though her short dark brown hair.

"I want to know exactly who did this to us, Mr. Load."

Wade glared from across the screen and nodded pushing away the soda and turning to face an alternate screen. "Give me a day and I will have the entire system locked down and cleaned. I will scour every inch of the net. I'll even hack the damn pentagon again if it gets me who did this. No. ONE. Takes. Down. My. Systems."

Kim gurgled in a rage with the hated gag back in her mouth.  
Her shoulder was swollen and bruised and she struggled uselessly in the heavy metal clasps holding her down to the chair.

Kim jerked and wrenched in the chair and wobbled. She screamed into the gag but it came out a muffled.

"Sorry, Kimmy. Your punishment hasn't even begun." Shego ran her hand along the dark scar vibrant against Kim's skin. "Remember? You're mine and you disobeyed." Kim snarled and jerked away in an awkward useless twitch of abdominal muscles and hips.  
Shego laughed and just shook her head to the blind and gagged redhead. Kim felt something heavy lifted to her neck and Shego whispered into her ear as the thick metal collar snapped flush against her neck. "You hear me, Pumpkin?"

Kim blinked as she heard a light whirring. Shego grinned as she saw the light blink on the collar. Shego silently crossed the room. She grinned as she held the slender remote. Kim sat there in the silence blind and mute and then Shego pressed the button on the remote and the alarm blared a short loud blast.

Kim mind reeled at the sound. Color flashed before her blinded eyes bright neon color And then Shego pressed the button The alaram blared and Kim's eyes watered as the color nearly binded her.

"See, Kimmie. You can't even trust your own body. I own you Kimmie. And until you learn that. You are going to wear that color. I can scramble your senses at will. And you will learn to behave.

Shego let the alarm shriek one last time punctuating her last sentence and Kim whimpered in confusion and awe of the dazzlement.

Kim whimpered and sputtered her rage completely spent. Shego nodded and took off the blindfold . Kim didn't look up she just sat there and whimpered. Shego smiled and cupped Kim's chin. She ran a hand along her jaw and whispered. "See isn't that better? See how much happier you can be if you just stop." Shego held the remote loosely in her hand. "I won't have to use this if you behave. I'll see you in a little while, Kimmie. I think you need to stew in this for a while. You need me, Kimmie. When I hit that pole I needed somebody. I needed anybody. I… Needed."

The pause was heavy and Kim's head reeled after the shocking scramble. She stared up blankly at Shego.

" And no one was there but you sneering down and hating me. And now it's my turn to sneer down at you while you need."

Shego left, turning a corner and just disappearing.

The green woman strolled down the halls of the nice rental hideaway and dropped into the swivel chair in front of the expensive IN-Terror-NET computer. She whistled animatedly while she waited for the response from her contact.

"Hi, Green Bean."

The voice coming over her computer was trilling and sweet. Shego imagined a soft flirty grin and a pretty face balanced in an elbow in front of an elaborate unbelievable computer. "How's my favorite verde villainess?"

"Hello, Spider."

"Aww. You don't sound happy to hear my voice, Green bean."

Shego imagined an amused grin and bright teeth flashing . She imagined eyes crinkling … perhaps under stylish glasses."

"Stop the flirty chit-chat, Spider. I gave you a job," Shego hissed. She stared at the blinking voice chat icon and rolled her dark green eyes.

"Aww, hun. If you want me to stop flirting then you are going to have to pay me a lot more… and in person. I hope you live up to the mugshot I have taped to my mirror. What are you up to anyway, baby? You gave me a tall order. GJ is not a very safe place to be fumbling about, hun.

"True, Spider. Did you get the job done?"

"I'm sad you had to ask, Green Bean."

Shego could imagine a pouting full mouth and a waggling finger and she closed her eyes and groaned.

"DAMMIT SPIDER! DID YOU DO YOUR JOB?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Gj main system crashed forty minutes ago. No need to be a …"

Shego once again saw the amused smile but this time the eyes behind the imagined glasses sparkled with mirth and shoulder covered only by thing silky straps shuddered with giggles.

"Spider, please, now is not the time. You will be paid the normal way in five hours."

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Baby. Now. What are you wearing under the catsuit? Be descriptive."

Shego clicked the red x in the corner of her computer and slammed down the microphone head groaning. It was a headache but it had baoght her needed time. If the blonde imbesile had found her it meant GJ had. She only had a little while longer before she had to relocate and finish her job.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim hung her head in the chair and focused on breathing. The tears had stopped a while ago. They had stopped when she realized that Shego was right. She was pathetic. She was helpless and couldn't even trust her own body. Sound was color, She should give up. Her anger had faded leaving her empty and exhausted. Kim felt hallow and broken and she laughed. Or she would have. With the gag painfully clenched between her teeth it was a muffled choked gurgle.

'_The girl who can do anything. Yeah … right. _'_Why am I even fighting anymore,' _she thought. Nothing left to do but sleep and wait for the inevitable. Kim dozed fitfully in the chair until.

"Good Morning, Kimmie," Shego said running her hand under Kim's chin. The slow shallow breathing jerked rapidly as Kim woke up suddenly. "Sleep well?" She pulled the blindfold up flooding Kim's eyes with bright light. The redhead didn't even twitch. Shego turned her face up to stare into brighter green eyes. "How are you feeling, Princess? You still feel like fighting?"

Kim shook her head in Shego's hand and just sighed into the gag.

The heavy collar blinked and Shego grinned triumphantly. She tapped her chin with a claw tipped hand and then said, "Good answer, Princess." Shego removed the gag from Kim's mouth and she worked her sore jaw.

Shego released the manacles from the chair with the press of a button and Kim slumped.

The sense of satisfaction for Shego was incredible. Kim was feeling the emptiness and pain she had felt. Kim was her. And Shego was elated. "This progress requires a reward. Come on, Kimmie." Shego pulled Kim up by her shoulders and Pushed her on wobbly legs towards the door. "You've earned clothes and another nice dinner."

Kim nodded as She leaned on Shego. Kim was stiff and sore. And she was mentally exhausted. She couldn't fight anymore. Nothing felt right anymore. Everything was distant an empty until Shego's voice was there holding her down. Time. She had stopped trying to measure it once she had been fed in the kitchen. And now she had stopped fighting.

Dr. Director smiled As she watched her team on the screen. Those tiny blue blips were each a team of three of her most skilled agents.

"Mr. Wade? Are you sure you traced this properly," Dr. Director said tapping the microphone on her headset.

"Yeah. I traced that bitch. No one hacks a system I created. They are there. I managed to track the communication from Shego to whoever did this. You might still be able to get Kim. Your team is already on the way, right?"

"Yes. I pray we aren't too late. Shego isn't know for killing but she isn't known for kidnapping either."

Kim sat in the warm steaming tub her kneed pulled up to her chin as Shego ran a rag along her back. Silent and calm Kim let her back be scrubbed by one of her worst enemies.

"Good girl Kimmie. See. isn't this easy? Isn't this nice? Not being the world's savior?" Kim didn't say anything she just nodded. She no longer felt like using her voice. It was then in that silent moment of victory that Shego's wrist began beeping.

The purple spider icon blinked and Shego took a deep breath.

"Wait here for a minute, Princess."

Shego left the bathroom and closed the adjoining door. If Kim suddenly decided to run then she hadn't done her job right.

"Shego pressed the button imbedded in the sleeve of her suit and a black holographic screen popped up with a pair of purple lips.

"Mean Green, we got shit."

Pure and simple. Spider wasted no time on her flirty chitchat or the seductive grin in her voice.

"Alright Spider. How close is it to hitting the fan?"

"You've got ten minutes. I've been blocked. I'm already heading for a safe house with my secondary system booting up remotely. GJ FOUND ME!" That short sentence was an enraged snarl and Shego could see those imagined glasses covered eyes glinting like steel. Those elegant eyebrows pulled together over a ferocious snarl. "And they found you, Mean Green. Whatever kinky games you're playing need to end."

Shego blinked in shock. Spider was one of the best. If they had fund her then she was indeed in it deep.

"I need to run?"

"Yes, get out of there. And fast."

Shego nodded cutting the connection. She supposed she could leave. She had her victory. Kim was broken. She would most likely never be the same. But she didn't want to leave it there. She didn't want to. She bit her thick black stained lips. Escape came first. She had done enough for now. Shego, the verde villainess summoned every ounce of her control to focus on having to run away.

"Good night Kimmie, sleep well," she whispered as she bolted down the hall towards the cargo bay. Her hovercraft was still there. "See you in the morning."

Kim sat quietly in the tub a free woman without even realizing it. She sat there ad soaked with her eyes closed until the door to the bathroom was flung open and Several powerful Military class weapons were pointed directly at her.

"Kimberly," Agent Du said as the redhead blinked at him in confusion. He lowered his weapon when he saw no one was in the room but the young woman in the tepid bathwater.

"CLEAR," He yelled sending a wave of agents in. He raised his arm speaking into the cuff com. "Director. We've recovered Kimberly Possible. The fugitive seems to have evaded capture. Repeat Shego evaded capture."

Du held up his hands and took slow careful steps towards the bed. Kim looked at him and shrugged weakling easily ignoring his presence even when he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm going to ask you to stand up, Kimberly. Is that okay?"

Kim shrugged and stood up. The jacket fell over her covering her and he led her away.

The doctor poked at the healing patch of decorative scar tissue and nodded. '

"It will heal clean. Already healing good it was professional work I'd say."

Dr. Director sighed in relief as the doctor patted her shoulder.

"So you think it is safe to let her family see her? She's been gone almost eight days. They need to see her."  
The doctor sucked his lower lip into his mouth and winced.

"Well, Dr. Director I:m not sure how she will react to that. She's been through a lot and it looks like she is going ot need extensive therapy. She almost completely unresponsive. I can't get her to talk. She did nod and shake her head but it might be …. Uhm."

"I understand. I'll take the risk. She needs them." And Dr. Director opened the door allowing Anne Sarah Possible into the Med Bay room to see her daughter.

"Dr. Possible. Kim is here."

"KIMMIE! KIMIE!"

Anne dropped to her knees next to her daughters bed. Her tears had dried up hours ago when they were examining Kim. Now there was just unbridles joy and relief. "Oh, Kimmie, honey, I'm so happy to have you back. Your father and brothers were so worried. They're waiting for you."

Anne gave Kim a tight hug and the younger redheaded hero just sat there awkwardly. She knew who her mother was. But she just didn't know how to react. After another awkward moment she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Anne.

"Let's go home, Kimmie."

The reunion with her father and Brothers had been grating and Kim sighed when she was finally alone again.

Kim sat huddled on her bed in her house. She knew they belonged to her but she felt no connection to them. It was wrong. She was awake but she still felt asleep. The silence was comforting. The darkness was calming.  
_Good, Morning, Kimmie, Sleep well?_ The words haunted her pulled the cover up around her tighter. She wore nothing. Why should she?. Kim shook her head why lie.  
Shego had not given her anything to wear. She had felt strange in the pajamas she had seen in the drawers. This room, this family, this house, this life was hers, but She didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know who she was anymore. Kim ran her hands along the scar on her bell and said Shego quietly as the door opened.

"Kim, honey," her mother said peering in the door cautiously. "You... you need to eat something."  
Kim shook her head and just sat there her hand over the still tender scarring on her abdomen. She wasn't hungry. She had trouble feeling anything right now. Despite no longer having the collar on she still felt kind of scrambled. Kind of off.  
"But, honey. You're not well. At least have some soup. Something. I'm scared for you."  
The haggard redheaded medical doctor stepped into the room with confidence she didn't feel. She wrapped her arms around the stranger that was her daughter. Kim shuddered and pushed her away. "Kimmie, listen to me," Anne whispered and Kim snarled. She sent her fist slamming into her mother and the older woman screamed as Kim's fist struck her shoulder hard enough to knock her back. Anne whimpered on the floor clutching her shoulder.

"K..Kim... what is wrong with you. KIM!"  
It felt wrong. The former world hero wanted to scream at her terrified mother wanted to smack her until she understood it. She wanted to run and just crawl into a hole. She couldn't deal with this.

"I'm not Kim anymore. I can't do anything."


	10. Chapter 10

Anne yanked at Kim's arms and the younger red head snarled and sent her foot slamming into her mother's chest. Anne winced but took the pain from the kick. She tried to hold her daughter down and the girl bit her arm. Thick red blood welled up and Kim spat ferociously onto the floor of her room. Anne dropped her and Kim fell to the floor

"James! James! Help me. It's Kim! Something's wrong with her!" The redhead held her arm and Kim glared at her with hatred.

"NO," Kim screamed pressing her back against the wall by instinct. "You don't get to say it! You don't get to!"

James possible slammed open the door to his daughter's room and saw his wife bleeding on the floor and blood on his daughters chin.

"What happened? Annie? Are you okay, honey?"

"Yes. Hold her." James lunged at Kim and the redhead sent her fist down into his chest and followed it up with a furious kick. James felt the air shoved from his lungs and he crumpled on the floor. Anne bit her lower lip and slid her small delicate hand into the pocket of her lab coat. She silently thanked god she had been preparing to go for her shift that morning. She flipped the cap off the needle with her thumb.

"Kim, honey," she said. "What's wrong?"

Anne saw the bright red staining the sleeve of her coat where Kim had sank her teeth into her arm. "Tell me baby. I'm your mother. What did I do?"

Inch by slow cautious inch she slunk on her knees towards Kim. She was a doctor. She knew how to do this. It hurt so much to have to treat her baby like a sick person. Carefully, like she was approaching a dangerous animal, she drew close to her baby.

"Kimmie, you're sick. Let mommy help you." Her voice was a whisper. "What did I do? Do I need to say I'm sorry?"

She held the needle poised, as Kim curled in on herself like a deflating balloon. Kim pulled her knees in to her chest in those ridiculous heart covers shorts her nana had bought for her. Anne touched Kim's knee and she flinched away. Anne cooed soothingly and prayed for forgiveness for what she was about to do. She pulled Kim into a soft hug and slid the needle into her arm. Kim jerked and cursed but Anne held her until she went still.

All the surgeons needed three emergency sedatives when they were cleared for dangerous or unstable patients. Anne hated to admit it but that was what she was, unstable. Unstable. It was nasty label. She picked James up and he groaned taking a few breaths.

"Sixteen damned styles of Kung Fu." James sat up and saw his daughter sprawled on the floor asleep. "This is our fault, Anne, he said. " We did this to her. My mother was right."

James picked Kim up while Anne examined her arm. Nasty, that was what it was. Nasty and painful and the gash was definitely in need of treatment. A nice little bloody chunk of ripped flesh is what she had on her arm. Kim was tucked into her bed and would stay there for several hours.

"I… I can't go to work. I thought she was getting better. She was… I mean."

"I know, Anne. We've got to get her some help. What happened?"

"Oh I had just finished getting ready for my shift. I heard her moving around so I looked in saw her standing there looking at that picture of us. You know with the boys as babies, that one. I said good morning. That's it. I said Good morning, Kimmie, did you sleep well. You look better. I was about to ask her if she was hungry and then she started yelling and I … she hit me. I tried to hold her down I thought she was having an a flashback the she bit me and I called you. What did that bitch do to our baby?"

"I don't know Anne. I don't know."

Mrs Stoppable heard her phone ring and blinked. "Possible?"

"Hello, Anne?"

"Oh, Carmen. It's horrible," Anne said through the sobs. "I'm on my way over. I … can't let my husband see me like this. I'm.. I'm a goddamned doctor and I can't even help my baby."

"Of course. I'll be on the porch."

Mrs. Stoppable saw the blue luxury sedan pull into her driveway. Anne red eyed and shrunken slammed into the arms of one of her oldest friends.

"Carmen! I can't do this."

"I know how you feel, Annie." Carmen stoppable let her hands run along Anne's back.

"You're the lucky one. You didn't get Ron back. But I didn't get Kim back either. That's not my Kimmie. She's a broken goddamned shell. She's a fucking animal." The strong language and painful shaking sobs brought tears to Carmens eyes She had done her crying. She had made peace. She hadn't thought about how much it would hurt to have your child home … but to not have them there at all.

"Shh, Anne. Remember the las time this was. It was when you found out you were pregnant with Kim. You were terrified. You were pissed. You felt stupid an unprepared. You were a medical student barely making it. Your boyfriend was training as a technician at the Space center. You weren't ready. You came to me cussing and crying with the results from the doctor. You spent the night in my room and cried all night. Anne. What did I tell you then in our apartment? I dropped that thick theory book on my foot. What did I tell you?"

"You.. told me… you told me to cry. And… and… yell and scream. Until I culd think again. You told me I didn't have to be strong. You told me I didn't have to be a rock. I had people that could prop me up."

"Exactly. So scream. Cry. Curse. Yell. Shake your fist at the sky stomp your feet. Drink yourself stupid if you have to. But get it out. Get it out so you can help your daughter. If you don't I won't be here for you to cry on. You got your baby back, Anne. Get it out and help her."  
Anne nodded. Carmen had always known exactly what to say. She had always known what to do. Her best friend since college. Her roommate and her confidant. Mrs. Stoppable grinned weakly. "There. Do I have to smack you in the back of the head this time?"

"No. You brilliant crazy bitch. Did I ever tell you that you were the smart one?"

"Yup. But I never get tired of hearing. Especially with my husband being able to do ten digit multi part calculations in his head."

Shego flipped the switch flooding the elegant apartment with light.

"Can't believe I had to run. I was doing so well with my pretty little princess."  
Shego shrugged and rolled her shoulders. Kimmie would have been very good at massage. Shego grinned. They had her Princess back for now. But it was only a momentary retreat. She would be back. Kimmie was hers now and she was not going to give her up easily at all. Let them have their little reunion. She only needed a few hours a day at most to prepare.

The pale villainess considered how to go about getting her Kimmie back. She'd need a few days. Security would be tight but not impenetrable. She was safely ensconced in her Upperton apartment under the name Sheniqua. Four bedrooms, two baths, a spa, and a fully equipped gymnasium in the basement. She knew what she needed. She needed Dr. D.

"Let's see if he's online."

Kim was groaning awkwardly on her bed. She fought against the restraint holding her to her bed. Her mother was strong and confident. She was a doctor again.

"Kimmie, are you feeling better?"

"Kimmie have you calmed down. If you have I'll let you up and you can come eat." Her mother rubbed the hair out of her face. Her arm ached but she could deal with it.

"Anne, I just got the all clear from Wade and the GJ team watching us," James said.

"Shift just changed."

Anne nodded before saying, "Kimmie do I have to give you something? Or are you calm now?" Kim didn't say anything she just looked at her mother with that painful distant recognition and nodded. "I'm sorry, honey. You hurt me this morning. I had to make sure you were better."

Anne made several medical observations

Kim seemed calm and quiet again. None of the unnatural rage and hatred from that morning. Just a broken emptiness. A distant hollowness whenever Kim looked at her family.

She sat at the table and ate the chicken without tasting it. When hell came crashing through their window.

A canister of smoke slammed through and Anne and James went with spasm coughs. Luckily the twins were away while their sister recovered. Drakken cackled wildly as his synthodrone leapt through the broken window.

Gunshots rained form the hidden GJ agents.

"MOVE MOVE! The commander said.

Kim coughed and shuffled along the floor until she collapsed.

Drakken grinned from his hovercraft a mile off. He looked through the robots eyes and Shego slunk across the back porch.

"Drakken was an excellent distraction." Shego slammed the back door open with a shattering kick. The agents seemed to appear from no where and she sent them back there with violent kicks to the chest followed by flashing hands to the temple flooring them easily.

"This is all they got? This is what they send out for me? Too easy."

"Dr. D," Shego said into the com0unit built into the sleeve of her cat-suit. " Rendevouz. Have the drones hit them with the gas again. Keep the agents off me while I do this."

Miraculously the blue man obeyed in fear of flaming hurting hands. More gas filled the room and Shego slid the mask over her face even though it would take almost three times as long for the gas to even start to affect her.

She slunk through the cloud of knock out gas towards the dining room. She saw Kim there her mother draped across her collapsed.

"Sorry, but she's mine now." Anne was unceremoniously rolled off of her daughter and Shego grabbed Kim and cradled her in her arms.

Once they were out the back door and sheog was running Kim's eyes fluttered open.

"Monin' Kimmie, Sleep well?"  
Kim sighed and went back to sleep slumping in Shego's arms.


	11. Epilogue

Thanks you all Who have kept with me thus far. Yes the ending is meant to be ambiguous. Take it however you like. Hope you all have enjoyed this madeness and be on the lookout form y next project.

Kim sat there on the fluffy couch in the quiet calming office. She pulled her knees in and leaned back making herself small and vulnerable.

"It's okay, you don't really have to continue if you don't think you can."

Kim looked up and smiled at the pretty blonde woman. So sweet looking with the pale lip-gloss and the perfectly appropriate black skirt.

"No, I need to do this, Dr Sheridan. I have to let it go," Kim said letting her head loll to the side. She looked across the neat Spartan office with the soothing blue paint but didn't see it at all.

"I was sitting on her back when it happened. We were on a nude beach in Europe or something. It's so blurry," Kim grinned awkwardly " Can you believe it everything but her is blurry. I remember every detail about her. I remember the way her skin felt and smelled. Every goddamned thing I did to her. So… sorry forgive the language."

And in that perfect moment of tension the therapist laughed. She chuckled full and deep from her belly making her face brighten and Kim blink.

"Seriously, Kim, do you think I've survived three years as a therapist without hearing some severely screwed up shit? Professionally speaking of course."

Kim nodded. Somehow it worked. It made it easier to go back to this painful place in her mind. This place she still couldn't escape.

" The sad thing is I think…." Kim paused and ran a hand through her short neat red hair falling at her chin. "I think I was happy. I was sitting on her back and rubbing oil into her skin and I was humming. I was bloody goddamned humming a tune. Not a care in the world."

Kim hummed to herself as her hands slid over slick deep green skin. Shego purred calmly. Nice ocean breeze, a pair of very talented hands on her back and shoulder rubbing in that nice tingly oil.

People stopped and stared but she didn't care so that meant that Kimmie didn't care. When you were a gorgeous woman on a nude beach people loved looking at you.

"You're doing good Kimmie, such a good girl."

Kim straddled Shego's lower back and kept massaging tight muscular flesh util all the oil was absorbed.

Then she slid back onto the big green towel. Odd how no one recognized them. No one yelled Hey it's Shego. Or look its Kim possible. They were just two really hot women on the beach.

"Hey, Kimmie, come here. Get up here." Shego pointed to her bare lap and Kim slid up into it. Shego wrapped her arms around her and grinned. "You've been a very good girl lately Kimmie. Don't you think you deserve a reward?"

"Yes, please, ma'am." Shego kissed her. Smooth lips meeting smooth lips and woots and whistles came up from around the beach.

"Like that ladies and gents," Shego yelled into the crowd to unanimous cheers of "Hott" and "Good show girls." Shego grinned. "Kiss me again Kimmie."

"So she forced the relationship to be intimate? She required that you sleep with her," the doctor asked calmly seeing the pain on Kim's face." She knew she had to break this up. But this was wonderful progress. Kim was strong.

"Well, yes at first." Kim looked down awkwardly her face ashen and scrunched in as she placed a hand against her temple. "But after a while it just became part of what I did. That's the fucking crazy part. Fuck, See? I even curse like her now. I can't get her off of me. I dream about her and I see her everywhere and I goddamn smell her on me and it's been months. I know she's still out there. I can feel it. I'm still asleep."

"Focus Kim how does the sex make you feel now? Has this affected your current relationships?"

"Well, yes and no. My girlfriend is very understanding but it's … difficult. I know I should be okay with her holding me but it doesn't feel right."

"Good. You're dealing with it and you recognize the trauma. Good, Kim. Now why do you think she did it? Do you think she loved you? Do you think she had a reason?"

'I don't think so. I mean I know she couldn't after all she did to me. I think she did it to control me. Ya' know, to keep me in line. But,"" Kim swallowed nervously and licked her lips trying to pull away the dryness in her mouth. "I think I still might have loved her though. Does that make me crazy? Did I want this to happen? Did I just accept it too easily?"

"No, Kim!" The therapist swift yell pulled Kim away from that dangerous plateau of thought. The Dr. Coughed awkwardly and felt the blood flood her face. "No, Kim. No victim ever desires their abuse, It a defense mechanism. You mind lets itself believe whatever helps make it easier. Let's go back. What happened next? You're doing great. What happened? Let me know if you need to stop."

Shego purred in Kim's ear. Whispering.

"You want to do me in front of all these people, don't you? You want me to bend you over and show every last one of these people what a slut you are, don't you Kimmie?"

Kim blushed furiously and didn't say anything. She just Curled her face into Shego;s chest and hid in her slick green skin.

"I'm not hearing and answer Kimmie," Shego said drumming her fingers along Kim's shoulder. "You know what happens when you don't answer a question."

"Yes, ma'am. No I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to show them what a dirty slut I am."

"Aww, poor Kimmie. Does that matter at all?" The victorious little smirk on Shego's lips gleamed as she licked them.

"No. I do what you want me to?"

"So what did you do Kim? I know this is hard but…"

"I did exactly what she told me to," Kim admitted sighing heavily. "I made out with her and the beach watched in awe as she groped my breasts. Luckily it didn't go farther. It almost did though. But she decided I had been humiliated enough."

"Okay, Kim, you've done a great job. How did you get away? How do you feel now that you're away from your captor?"

Kim stretched out her legs and rolled her shoulder. Her mother was right. This was … helping… kind of. It was nice to be able to tell someone about it. It hurt but, it was good hurt.

"I… I haven't gotten away yet. I'm still asleep. But I left after the beach."

The therapist noted that statement carefully.

'_The patient still has re-adjustment issues. To be expected after extended mental conditioning and isolation.' _ Kim continued as the therapist scribbled.

" I don't know how it happened. I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. She had stopped shackling me weeks ago. It had never occurred to me to just slip out of the door or a window. "

"Don't worry about that Kim. You did it eventually. That is all that matters."

"I just walked away. I just walked down the street naked and confused. She sleeps like a cat. Irritably and in spurts. I don't know how I managed to just walk away. I know she's going to find me though. I'm still asleep."

"Alright, Kim I think we're almost out of time here." Kim stood up as the nice calm doctor closed her notebook. "Oh, before you leave, something puzzles me," the doctor said looking up to see Kim gripping the doorknob. "You mentioned dreaming of your captor? Do you have nightmares? You didn't mention that before?"

"No, I don't have nightmares. They aren't nightmares at all. Thank you, Doctor."

When the door opened Tara head popped up from the magazine she was reading before saying "Oh, you all done doll?"

Kim nodded and held out her hand. Tara grabbed it easily and they headed out to the blue convertible.

"Is it helping, Kim? My ant Vivian totally recommended her."

"I don't know, Tara." Kim twirled the end of Tara's long blonde braid around her finger. "I just still feel kind of numb. I know I'm still asleep. I told the doctor that. She seems understanding though. We worked through a lot."

"Good. Come one I think someone needs a nice big bowl of ice cream and some quality time with the couch."

"Yeah," Kim agreed calmly. "I think that will help. I know it's been a while I'm so sorry I'm such a mess." Kim dropped the end of the braid and sighed.

"What have I told you," Tara said taking advantage of the red light to face Kim. "None of this is your fault. None of it! I love you, Kim. I know you need help and I can deal with it. I want to help you."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Kim groaned in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Tara. She hated mornings now. Tara woke up early and went to work. Kim slept in as late as she could. And today as she pulled juice from the refrigerator it looked like the latest she could sleep in was ten thirty.

On the stove was a warm plate with an omelet and some bacon.

"Bless you, you blonde bombshell. Bless you," Kim muttered dropping into a chair at the table. Tara was an amazing cook and Kim relished the late breakfast. As she swallowed the last bite of omelet heard the knocker at her door bang three times.

Kim yawned and was at the door before another knock sounded.

Kim opened the door and almost fell smack on her ass. Luckily her arm shot up to grip the doorframe and she just ended up slumped against it.

"Good Morning Kimmie, Sleep well?"

"No, not for a while," she said.

The door closed and Kim's feet moved and she lowered her head.


End file.
